Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child
by legends in the sky
Summary: When the Republic meets a firce Person that is well informed in the Separatist plots, but loyal to the Republic will they trust them? Or Attempt to imprison Them?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Star Wars Fan Fiction and I hope it's bearable! O.o

Please note that I do not own _anything_ Star Wars and my OCCs are welcomed to be used by George Lucas. (I doubt that he would be reading this though, but we can still dream!) I know that this is just going to sound like I'm retelling an episode of clone wars and yes, that's what I'm doing for the first chapter, but after wards there will be fresh adventures I promise!

Onwards to the story!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child Chapter One

I had been under cover in a very desecrate mission to infiltrate the Republic data base for 30 days now. Unfortunately in a bad turn of events we intercepted Viceroy Nute Gunray. Little slime bag has been getting on my last nerves for the last two years now. I'm very much enjoying to be helping to escort him to his cell where he will be interrogated by the Jedi. The easiest way for me to be this close was to be hidden as a soldier. Which isn't as easy as one might think, as they are all male, and me? A petite female, which has to keep my mouth shut, helmet on, and armor rather tightly clasped together. It was hard for me to get used to breathing in the helmets and go walking around in the armor that was made for specifically one person, literally. What makes this mission so difficult is the fact that it's a clone army! However I seem to fit in okay. Word's gone around that I can't talk, so they started to call me Mute. It isn't bad, though. I never had anything important to say, nor did they think I would.

We reached the cells after many unbearable taunts to the clones by the Viceroy. I wanted to knock him out before the Jedi had a shot of interrogation. I managed to restrain myself though. Then as if it wasn't hard enough there were lots of Senate Commandos on the ship now. I silently cursed at the thought of them discovering me. Senate commando leader Captain Argyus was in charge of them. I didn't trust him at all. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that said to just strangle him at all costs, but I didn't, my hand was just a very tight fist.

One of the clone troopers turned to me and whispered this message to me that I never forgotten. "Either they feel we can't handle this because we're just clones or something isn't right." I wish I had gotten his name, but I was filed to be standing guard with Gree, Captain Argyus, and three of his men.

Jedi master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Ahsoka Tano walked into the cell for the interrogation of Viceroy Gunray. Luminara's tactics of getting information was sickening me, with the soft voice, and slowly talking in a repetitive tone. That would've defiantly gotten me talking! I breathed a sigh of relief followed by a smirk at what the Padawan's threat to the Viceroy was. I heard a _'thunk'_ and assumed that it was the Viceroy falling over to the threat.

The Padawan got a small scolding after that, but the Viceroy had already agreed to talk. '_Finally!'_ was all that was going through my mind. The presence of Captain Argyus was really beginning to irritate me though and the pleasures of listening to the Viceroy practically beg for mercy was gone. I slightly bowed my head as I glared at the floor. Oh how lucky the floor was right now, I envy it for its patience and being so still. I wasn't angry at the floor though, just that captain.

* * *

The Jedi Master Luminara was talking with Captain Argyus about their slippery prisoner with the Padawan following closely behind. My job was to be a good little clone and stand guard here with Gree. Honestly, no wonder that one clone felt the way he did. I was beginning to become increasingly fed up with Captain Argyus. Gree noticed how my fists where getting tighter and tighter. He knew that I wouldn't be able to tell him why so he just placed a hand on my shoulder. That was the first time my gaze wavered, and I looked at him and gave a nod. He took it as an "I'll be fine" type of deal and went back to his post, as I did mine.

We waited there for a while until they were running back telling us that we were now under attack by the separatists. The Jedi Master left her Padawan here with Captain Argyus and his three men. Master Luminara explained that we were to protect the prisoner at all costs and left to dispatch the droids.

_Great! This mission just gets better and better by each passing minute doesn't it?_ That was as sarcastic as I was going to get, as I was getting increasingly impatient with the Captain. But my anger was going to have to wait. I knew we were sitting ducks here, so why didn't anyone else? I went back to glaring at the floor, just waiting, and waiting. The world fell silent as I heard the cries of the clones over the comm. trying to explain what was going on, but they were killed off one by one. Five minutes later I felt her here. As she fell from the ceiling I already had my blaster ready and was about to fire, when the Padawan got in the way. I pointed my blaster up to hold my fire. I saw that the Padawan had a small score to settle as the person she was fighting was Asajj Ventress.

I pushed myself against a wall and took careful aim. I anticipated were Ventress might be headed and fired. I missed by a hair, but I got her attention. She charged at me with her sabers and I ducked out of the way. The Padawan Ahsoka Tano recaptured the attention of Ventress and I took aim again. I was about to fire again but then the Captain rammed right into me and when I shot it almost hit the Padawan.

She yelped out in anger fallowed by a, hey! Then I turned to the captain who threw me off, I saw him smirk, and if he had seen my face he would've wished he hadn't. I got my vengeance however when Ventress force pushed him on a wall and got him out of the way. Gree was trying to fire at Ventress in an attempt to help the Padawan, but when I saw what was going to happen I was too slow to react. The cell had opened and the Viceroy slipped out and in went Ahsoka, then it closed.

I caught the Viceroy making comment to the Padawan and I shot off my blaster which clipped the Viceroy's shoulder. I smiled in satisfaction then Ventress turned to dispatch me then Gree. I shot the blaster at the ground and clipped her foot throwing her off balance. It was then that Jedi master Luminara ran in and saved the day by freeing the Padawan and fighting Ventress. They got her to a point of surrender.

At first we thought she actually was about to surrender, but before we knew it she had set off detonators. The main engines had gotten blown up and the ship was crippled. Then she ran for it. Master Luminara told the Padawan to stay and guard the prisoner now more than ever. Ahsoka had tried to protest against it saying how it was too dangerous for one Jedi to confront Ventress alone, but it was useless and Luminara left.

The Padawan had been carrying on about how she should be there to help, and then the Captain told her these words. "Sometimes _being_ a good soldier means doing what you think is right." Right then I knew that something was _definitely _up. Ahsoka took these words to heart and asked us if we could handle things here.

Gree had said that we could and she turned and left "And call us if you need anything sir!" He had shouted that to her just before she left. I heard the Captain's comm. set off a beep and he shut it off. I then heard him raise his blaster and shot it off killing his three men and just before he got Gree I smashed into him so it clipped my armor. Gree thanked me and went to hand to hand combat with Argyus. He almost won until the Viceroy knocked him out. I was the last line of defense. I took my blaster and aimed it at his throat as he tried to walk towards me.

"Stand down clone. You saw what I did to your superior. Now, I said to stand down." He thought he could just talk me into surrendering? I almost begged him to not make me laugh. I readied my blaster indicating that I wasn't going to stand down.

He charged at me and I just stepped to the side and allowed him to run into the wall. Then I grabbed a handful of his hair and threw his head into the wall again. He bounced off the wall, which was pretty entertaining. He stood up and looked at me; it showed in his eyes that he knew that I fought dirty. He came at me again and turned me around then brought my left arm up my back and dislocated my left shoulder. I managed to take my right arm and flip him over me. The Viceroy was wise to stay out of this fight. I came around and kicked the Captain in the ribs, once for messing my shot up, once for knocking Gree out, once for making fun of the soldiers, once for dislocating my shoulder, and once just because I really don't like him. But one thing I wasn't expecting was when he grabbed my foot and brought me down. He went to punch at my face but I pinned him and punched him instead. Then he kicked me off of him. We were both standing now and he jump kicked at my head causing me to throw my head back and my helmet far from reach. When he saw my face he froze just long enough for me to hit him and knock him out.

The Viceroy was staring at me. I reached down into my blaster satchel and brought out my saber. I aimed it at his neck and he slowly walked back into his cell. I force pushed Argyus into the cell too just as Gree was coming around. He took a good look at me and was as confused as anyone would be.

"… Hello Gree…"

"W- Wha?"

"No time Gree!" I pushed him into another cell just as Ventress came back. She stared at me the same way as Argyus had.

"So the traitor decided to show herself to me."

I looked at her. "You are one to gloat Ventress." I relocated my shoulder and was ready for the fight.

She came at me with both sabers and I blocked them and we were face to face. "I'll kill you and then demolish what's left of you, you filthy republic scum. Then Master will be so pleased to hear that I got rid of his greatest threat." I just smirked and kicked her stomach pushing her away from me. She charged at me again with an X cut. I stopped it by putting my saber in-between them and pushing down. She managed to kick my jaw and pinned me up against the wall with her force then opened up the cell with the Viceroy in it. She walked towards me "Any last words traitor? …No? That's too bad." Ventress was about to kill me by stabbing both sabers into my heart. I used my force to try and block the attack but I failed and felt the burn of the sabers go through my shoulder blades. I screamed as the burning pain ran through out my body. She pulled back and ran. I know what she was doing, leaving me for dead. As the metal was melted to my armor it took a few seconds for me to collapse to my knees, then all the way to the floor. I heard my heart throbbing in my ears as I was hissing in pain. I was stunned really, for a while I laid there trying to move but was unsuccessful.

Finally while I was throbbing with pain I managed to stand up. I freed Gree and I ran after Ventress. I caught up to her and she looked at me with disgust, but she continued to run. I turned the other way though. I saw the world becoming hazy and felt as though I was running on a moving platform. I reached an escape pod, launched away from the ship and set the coordinates. As I sat in the chair, everything was fading and moving, I didn't recall where I was, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for reading this! ^_^ You are all so awesome! Here is the next chapter!

Disclamer: I OWN NO SUCH STAR WARS!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 2

I woke up to the buzzing of electrical equipment, and the soft hiss of wheels. I felt myself twitch as I tried to get up. My throat felt like cotton, and I felt a low throbbing pain pulsing through my body. I would have moaned in pain, but I had to hold onto the last shred of dignity and pride I had left.

I felt a hand on my arm and I froze. I shot strait up in the bed, eyes wide open and I clutched that hand in a death grip. I realized that he hand wasn't even a hand. I looked at the being that had touched me so softly; it was just a medical droid. I sighed at my reaction, embarrassed that I was about to attack a medical droid. I released the hand and it quickly glided over to the other side of me to examine my right shoulder.

As I tried to pull away from its examination the door in front of me began to hiss and open. In came Count Dooku with a look of stern disappointment deeply engraved in his face. "You shouldn't frown; you make yourself look older than what you are…"

"Do you know why I'm here child?"

"Because Ventress has been feeding you lies again. I can't help that she automatically assumes so much."

"She has informed me that you were planning to kill her, and then give the prisoner back to the _Republic_. You know more than anyone that we need the Viceroy." He had put so much emphasis on Republic it made me sick.

"Oh god, just shut up would you? _You_ more than anyone should know that war is not won with brute force, and how _slow_ do you think I am? I was deep under cover when your _apprentice_ decided that she should just barge in unannounced. Do you _know_ how freaking close I was to getting the information that _you_ so desperately want? DO YOU?" I attempted to refrain from getting up and twisting his collar while pushing him in a wall. The urge was great but I ignored it.

"If you were so under cover then why did you not tell me, _and_ expose yourself?"

"You're kidding right? How slow are you? I couldn't tell you in case something would've gone wrong, and then I would be the only one with information. It's easier to get something that _many_ people have, than it is to get something that only one person in the entire universe has! I ended up having my cover blown when _you_ hired that Captain of yours. By the way, I had fun beating the crap out of him, and he is probably spilling his guts by now because you hired a _coward_."

His eyes burned with hatred, but we both knew I could out stare him. He knew I was right, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. I was dying for him to try and prove me wrong, but he stood there in silence. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Your actions were very noble and your sacrifice will be notified, _and_ Ventress will receive an earful from me. Darth Sidious will be here within a month and a half to come and thank you personally."

I had to swallow my stomach back down then and there. I struggled to keep my voice from wavering. "D- Darth Sidious will be here, in person? He never..."

"He never comes in person. We know, that's why it's such an honor, and you… Are the guest of honor." Dooku Had cut me off. He shot a glance at me of pure darkness, like he was proud of me, while angry as he left. I shivered and shrugged the droid off of me.

It tried to protest against me leaving but I shut the door on him and locked him in the small room. I was still wearing the tight fitted outfit that I had to wear for the clone armor. There were burned holes in each shoulder, but I was healed. _How long was I out?_ I slipped into a room and took a fresh pair of clothes and a cloak. I found my saber and pack not far from there.

_I have to get out of here. But how? There are droids everywhere. Crap… The only way I might be able to get away is if I learn all that I can…_ It hit me; I'm in a base so the base must be somewhere. Find the weakness of the base, escape. I grinned wildly as I ran throughout the corridors earning several salutes from droids galore. _I will not be thanked by Darth Sidious, I refuse it! _I found the computer filled with the data base that I needed. It contained information concerning the planets inhabitants, what they plan on doing, layout of the base, and planetary conditions, even the date! I lost a week. _Crap!_

I skimmed through everything picking apart key info from useless letters and numbers. One thing I could do that many didn't understand was that once I learn something, I never forget it. In the middle of me reading about the planetary conditions I heard two droids coming to make their rounds. I quickly hid in the shadows. They stopped, looked around, and continued on. By time they left, I was already packing my pack with essentials; water bottles, a blaster, bread, first aid kit, blankets, and flint.

If I read correctly, there should almost be a mountainous formation to the south of the base with lots of caves. The forest in which we are located was completely untamed, so for anyone to wonder I and get lost are basically dead. _Get to the rocks; I get away from Darth Sidious. _That's what I repeated over and over in my head. I wasn't afraid of him, it's just that… I can't take him down with two other siths biting at my ankles. One annoying sith was enough. I fight for the separatists, yet I wish to kill their leader. Talk about double agent!

As I passed through the hanger, I noticed a ship. It looked very nice and very fast. But I didn't need a ship. Just to get out of here. _They can track me with a ship if I'm reckless. I refuse to take that risk. _I stepped out and met the thick humidity of the planet and ran to the thick brush to avoid detection. Everything was so green, I thought that I was asleep things were so perfect and untouched. If I wanted to stay alive, I would have to stay off the path. I know right. _What? The path is probably the safest thing here!_ That's where you're wrong my friends, I'd rather put up with the forest than the wrath of the pathetic droids. "Ha! At least there _is_ an adventure either way I go."

Day one:

I walked along the floor of the forest. The heat was getting to me so my cloak went in the pack. Various insects buzzed by, and some gave a shriek that even startled me. I heard deep growls of animals that I never met, and got stung by innocent plants. "Now I regret wearing shorts, and boots that don't stay up." I tried to keep from scratching but they were burning it itched so badly. I had stopped to rest against a tree when I was my first animal. It was a tall creature, which stood on four legs. Its ten small orange eyes pierced into my soul and it opened its drool coated mouth exposing the threatening fangs that didn't seem to fit its mouth. A glob of drool almost went in my eyes when it howled at me. Its slick black skin shuddered and the grey markings along its body seemed to glow brighter as it stared me down like I was refried, seasoned food. A small curse escaped my lips as it began to charge at me with unbelievable speed. Pearl black talons extended from its bare fleshy legs and I scampered up the tree I rested on.

To my relief the fierce creature couldn't climb. I chose to get some rest and travel by tree the next day.

Day two:

Nothing eventful really happened since the creature tried to kill me. However I found that the vines are rather fond of wrapping around and suffocating things while they sleep. I now had red marks spiraling around my body, but appearances were the last thing on my mind.

I had been wondering the tree tops for hours until something golden and fluttering had caught my eye. I hopped branches, swung from vines, and climbed a little higher. I finally reached it then it disappeared. My heart sank when I realized that I might have just been losing my mind and followed a hilutionation. Then I heard a steady beat of wings behind me. I slowly turned around and met a golden bird like creature. It cooed and I put out my arm for it. It hesitated but eventually landed. It was warm and let me pet it. Its beauty took my breath away. By time it fluttered off I was so unbelievably tired so I rested; it was the best sleep I've ever gotten.

Day three:

I was awoken by the sounds of blasters echoing through the desolate forest. On instinct I sat right up forgetting about the vines that was constricting my body. I was off balance on the branch now; the only thing that kept me from falling was the vines. Another blaster was shot and it clipped some of the vines which caused me to be now hanging upside down on the branch. I cursed out loud at my state. The vines started to give way to my weight and I held on to the branch with my free arm. The vines finally gave way and fell to the ground. _That's about a thirty foot drop… I could survive that…_ I looked up at the branch and cursed yet again. My pack was up there yet. I took my right arm and yanked at it. It didn't budge. It was caught on something, but I kept yanking and yanking at it. The blaster went off again and scraped my arm holding the branch and I let go out of pain. Then the pack came loose and I began to plummet to the ground.

I landed back first in to some ferns. They were soft and welcoming, I was stunned, and forgot what I was doing. _Urg… Where… Where am I?_ I laid there for maybe two minutes until the shots filled the air once more. I sat up feeling stupid. _Duh! You're in danger! Get a hold of yourself woman!_ I got up slowly and reluctantly but instead of running away from the shots, I ran towards them.

I leaped over logs, and was cut by small twigs. I didn't stop until I met the ledge overlooking the forest path. There before my eyes was five IG-100 MagnaGuards, angry obviously. I couldn't find the source of the blaster shots though. Then I saw a flash of white running for his life, ducking, shooting, dodging, and kicking. He was a stray clone trooper. He fought bravely in his fear. I watched but not interfering, I saw how he took a major blow to his right shoulder, but still shot off his blaster, take another major blow to his left leg, but was still standing. He took three out by himself, but at a cost. He took a severe hit to his stomach that even cracked his armor. He collapsed to his knees. I couldn't take anymore and jumped in to the field saber in hand. One had tried to dispatch him from behind but I sliced it up before it had gotten any closer.

I knelt down after deactivating my weapon. I placed my hand on his shoulder. I could hear him gasping for air through his helmet. He looked up and stared at me through his visor. He raised his blaster and I backed off. It was aimed for my neck; I closed my eyes waiting for things to go blank. The blaster was shot, but I was still standing. I heard a thud behind me and found the last droid had tried to attack me. I looked back at him, he saved me. He still had his blaster aimed. He was swaying, and then he finally collapsed to the ground. I rushed to his side and checked his pulse. He still had one, but I knew that he wouldn't for too much longer if left like this.

I was about to drag him over to the rocks when a droid stabbed my right leg. I yelled and looked down. I saw the rod with lightning sparking through my leg, I was lucky that it missed some serious parts like the bone in that leg. I took my saber slowly and carefully turned and met my attacker. It tried to stand but it was already starting to fail as it was. I took my saber, heavy in hand, and pushed it through its head and watched it die. I put my saber away to pull the rod out. Once it came out I fell to my knees. I looked at the clone, the rocks, and the blood slowly falling to the ground. I stood up and dragged us both to the caves. _I'm not going to give up now. Not ever. Do you hear me? I'll never give up; it doesn't matter how much crap you throw at me!_ After I thought that, the world went hazy…


	3. Chapter 3

I know that this isn't much but I tried… There were a lot of awkward moments for me to write.\

DISCLAIMER: HURRAY FOR GEORGE LUCAS FOR MAKING THIS WONDERFUL MASTER PIECE CALLED STAR WARS!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 3

I had been looking out over the forest, the warmth of the cave fought with the bitter chill of the outside world. I had been standing here like this for about a week now. I had my cloak on with the hood over my face. The forest seemed to shiver in the cold of the setting sun also. My guest hasn't been wake since I found him picking a fight with some bad assed droids. I felt a smile creep a cross my face, it's funny but when you're alone you don't notice things like that, but even in the company of someone that is asleep you notice yourself more…

I heard a wince of pain from behind me. I turned around only to find my guest has finally joined that land of the living. He saw me out of the corner of his eye as I rushed towards him. I knelt down at his side and put a hand on top of his right shoulder and pushed him lightly to lie back down. I gave him a small warm smile, and he noticed it. I made gesture to his wound on his upper arm across his bicep.

"Where… Where am I?"

I didn't know exactly how to answer him. "We're in a cave." I just said very bluntly.

"… I'm guessing that I have, (wincing in pain), more of these gashes huh?"

I only nodded. I stood up and looked through my pack for something. Once I found it I handed it over to the soldier. He glanced at it, then at me unsure whether to trust it or not. I had a water bottle and I didn't blame him for not trusting it at first. "It's unopened, I swear it… See?" I showed him were the seal was, and it wasn't tampered with. He took it cautiously after a few moments.

I was kneeling besides him again and I was eyeing his gash on his arm. Blood was seeping through the bandage, only slightly, but enough for me to worry. "… I should tend to your wounds, your arm is beginning to bleed past the bandage."

He looked down at his arm, and when he looked back up to meet the stranger she was already looking for the first aid kit in her pack. His first aid pack was more for absolute emergencies. She had brought hers out and began to unroll the cloth the things were in. She took the scissors and began to cut down the bandage. He could feel the frozen metal running down his arm like melting ice. Once she had removed the bandage she rolled up her sleeves revealing her pale arms. He watched her fingers run across the equipment until they met the disinfectant. She picked it up and prepared to clean the wound. She told him that he might feel a small sting. He felt the cool wipe meet his flesh but no sting was noticeable. She then took the knife which caused him to flinch quite terribly.

"It's for the old stitches. Some of them ripped so I have to reclose the wound so it can heal… If I wanted you dead I never would've rushed to your side out in the forest…"

"I guess, then…"

As she was carefully and precisely stitching his flesh together she glanced up at him. "So… What's your name?"

"M- My name?"

"Yeah, I don't want to call you clone all the time. It sounds, insulting…"

He blinked at her for a minute. "My name, is Jeck."

She paused from her stitching for a second and smiled at him. Jeck still couldn't see her eyes though. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jeck. You may call me Stacy." Then she returned to the stitches.

She stayed stitching for several minutes until she clipped the end of the thread and wrapped his arm after cleaning the fresh blood away. She motioned for his to lean back more. She was examining the bandage that stretched from his upper ribs to a little above the pelvis. "You're very lucky that you survived at all… These gashes were _very_ deep. You've been healing for only about a week now. I hope that you will be able to walk tomorrow… Your clothes have been patched up, and your armor put back together. The blood has come out of them both." She carefully removed the bandage, and tried to hide a concerned gasp. He glanced at the raised bandage as much as he could, and saw the complete underside saturated in blood. She saw him looking and pushed his head back suddenly. "Wounds will always hurt much more if your conscious knows how bad it is. Then the pain will be unbearable… I have to clean this though to know just how bad it really is." She moved rather quickly and cursed under her breath at how much blood still had to be cleaned off. Jeck wondered why she was even helping him in the first place.

"You mustn't think that way…"

Jeck, a little shocked looked at her. "… I am a force sensitive child. A little too sensitive if you were to ask me…"

"So then… Are you a Jedi or Sith?"

Stacy paused for a moment. She finished cleaning the wound and took a better look at it and let out a sigh. "Good news I hope Stacy?"

She looked at him and smiled. She gave a nod and replaced the old stitches to be sure that he wouldn't tear them by accident. She cleaned the access blood and then covered it with a fresh bandage. "It wasn't as terrible as I thought. You have one last deep gash on your left leg. Then when I'm done I have to clean the smaller cuts to prevent infection. Is that okay?"

Jeck stared blankly at her. "I- I guess that it would be fine." Stacy gave a nod and then proceeded to the left of him, and he caught a glimpse of her saber. "So you never answered my question."

"What was that then?"

Jeck winced in pain as Stacy poked at his stitches in his leg. "The one where I asked you whether you were a Jedi or a Sith. Judging by your lack of Republic backing I'd say Sith. But then again _everyone_ carries a light saber on them right?"

Stacy paused and looked up at him, and then she went back to work. "I carry a light saber with me because it's my defense, especially when it comes down to… _Ventress_."

Jeck could sense hatred in her voice when she said that name. He was almost worried. He sat and watched her finish with all of his other cuts and scrapes. She was cleaning the one around his eye when his curiosity got the better of him. "Can I trust you with that saber?"

Stacy stopped cleaning his cut and looked at him. Jeck tried to see more than just her mouth, but he failed. "Tell you what…" She unlatched her saber and took his hand and placed it in his palm. "Hold onto it for me. However, once I get you back to the Republic, I would like it back. There isn't another one like it, and it's a pain to craft the necessary parts for it." Stacy smiled and pulled her hand away from his and finished with his cut.

Stacy went and sat by the fire, while Jeck looked at the weapon in his hand. It was light and very well crafted. There was no visible switch to turn it on though. _It must be activated by thought_ is what Jeck was thinking.

Jeck sat closer to the fire still covered by the blanket fiddling with the small device in his hands. Stacy was either asleep or engrossed in the fire. He couldn't tell for her hood was still on. Jeck suddenly wanted to break the silence but Stacy beat him to it. "You should be able to walk no problem tomorrow. However don't strain yourself. Your body isn't used to too much physical activity."

"… That's good."

"… Are you hungry? If not I'd be a little surprised. I have water, fruit, and a little bread. Interested?"

"… I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

Stacy crawled over to the hole on the ground covered by a rock so people won't trip over it. She pulled out two fist sized fruit and two small almost bead sized berries and two decent sized pieces of bread. She handed him the small berry first after eating one herself. "This called a Pyyl berry. It helps remedy a wounded or ill body. The other one is called Krust-Plum which is very nutritious for creatures. One could eat just these, their entire life, and be perfectly healthy. So they are safe to eat in other words!"

Jeck hesitantly took them and thanked her. She just smiled softly and sat back down eating the Krust-Plum. "You know Stacy. You never asked me what I was doing in the forest…"

"I didn't want to pry."

"I don't mind if you do…"

She looked at him and gave him a sideways smile. "Okay then, I'll pry." They both smirked at her bad joke. "What _were_ you doing in this forest all alone?"

"I had been helping with the look out of the separatist base that's… Well out there somewhere now. Intel has told us that all of the Sith lords will be there, and all of their apprentices. It's a perfect chance to apprehend them all. However my team and I got ambushed by those droids, so I chose to give the order to leave me so they can get what we learned to base... What were _you_ doing out there alone?"

"Th- That was noble of you. Greater good type of thing?"

"You could call it that…"

"Intel was right, but inaccurate. I was _fleeing_ the base because I didn't wish to meet the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. I- … I am one of those apprentices." Stacy looked towards the mouth of the cave. She didn't want to feel like he could see her face.

"You had the chance to meet him face to face?"

"He wanted to pat me on the back and tell me what a good job I've done. Then How the 'dark side is the way to unlimited power of the force' and how I should 'embrace the dark side'. Well I can tell you, _I've_ got other plans!" She had stood up and leaned on the rock by the mouth of the cave out of annoyance of her own words.

"You don't want to be a Sith do you?"

She turned around and looked at him, then at the ground. "No…"

Many moments passed until Stacy finally walked back and sat up against the wall of the cave after damping the fire. She said good night to Jeck and he returned the gesture. As she stretched out her right leg he saw the bandages around it, and went to bed thinking of how she got injured. Many thoughts went through his head, but before he could pick just one he drifted off into the darkness and had a dreamless night.


	4. Chapter 4

Please note that I do not own anything star wars nor do I think I ever will. Now please enjoy!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 4

Jeck woke up to the throbbing pain down his leg. It was early dawn, and he decided to try walking. Stacy said that he should be able to walk today anyways. Speaking of Stacy, Jeck didn't pay attention whether she was still awake or not. He didn't fancy standing in the mouth of the cave in just his underwear anyways. He turned around and found the sleeping Stacy against the wall of the cave. He could see her wound clearly now. Blood was beginning to seep through the bandage and he began to wonder why she never took her hood off.

He got closer to her, about as close as she had gotten when she was treating his wounds. He knelt down as quietly as he could without wincing in pain. As he reached for her hood she began to stir. He pulled back quickly and held his breath. She shifted slightly and was silent once again. He tried again still holding his breath. He carefully grabbed the hood and pulled it off her face. He began to see her nose, eyes, and then finally her hood was completely off. He stood back on his heels and looked at her face as a whole. Who he thought was a vile and untrusting sith, was in fact… A youthful… Pretty girl. Her hair, short, wavy, dark chocolate color, with soft eyebrows to match, but the tips of her hair was white. She seemed… Perfect. Jeck closed his eyes and shook his head. _No! I'm a clone soldier! I __**cannot**__ be thinking things like attraction!_

Jeck must have been sitting there for a while because he heard Stacy begging to stir once again as the light of the early sun hit her face. He almost fell over when she began to wake up. Silently he crawled back to where he slept. It hurt but he didn't want to get caught staring at her.

Stacy opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was how things seemed to be brighter. She rubbed her face, and quickly found out why. _My hood is down…_ She quickly glanced over to Jeck whom was staring at her. _Crap…_ She was about to put her hood back up but found that it would be utterly useless.

"Why did you wear your hood? Why hide your face?" Jeck innocently asked Stacy and innocently looked at her. He knew that he wasn't _as_ innocent as he tried to sound.

"I was… _Hoping _that my identity would remain… Quiet. Heh good luck looking for a Stacy out in the universe though, so I guess identity really doesn't matter then huh?" She looked into Jeck. That was something that not very many people could do to him.

Jeck was struck by her eyes though. They didn't even _seem_ human like that rest of her did. They seemed to be the exact opposite of the colors around them, so they were almost a fiery orange, with traces of green. "Hm! I'm guessing that you saw my eyes then?" Stacy turned away from Jeck and after a few moments of silence she told him about her eyes. "You know how some animals eyes reflect light? Well it's almost the same concept, only my eyes are made up of different colors, and the colors that stand out the most like… Bounce the light around and allows me to see in darker places easily. Like the opposites attract saying… Ever heard of it?"

Jeck looked at the ground and thought for a moment. _Why would she bring that up? I think I've heard of the saying, but the timing is just ironic… No! Stop it._ "No, can't say that I have heard of that saying before. Sorry"

"Oh well, it was worth a shot. Right? Not a question wasted huh?" Stacy flashed him a smile, but as quickly as it came it faded away. She closed her eyes like she tried to forget something. Jeck took notice to her hand slipping to her leg and rub it slightly.

"What's wrong…? Or should I say, what happened to your leg?"

She looked down in shame. "When you shot the droid that was behind me, it wasn't shut down right away. So it chose to stab me through the leg while electricity surged through my body. It wasn't really… pleasant."

"Well it's a thick metal rod. I would imagine that it wouldn't be very comfortable."

Stacy rolled her eyes and gave a pained smile. "Ha! Ha ha ha, what in the universe would give _anyone_ _that_ idea?" They both chuckled at her sarcasm, and sat in silence once more.

Stacy stood there in the mouth of the cave favoring her left leg over her right. She felt the sun's rays reaching from across the tree tops and hill sides and touch her face. It was almost like being in seventh heaven, where the worries weren't around and her pain didn't exist. She had tossed Jeck another Krust-Plumb then told him to try walking around the cave when he was done. That was two minutes ago and Stacy was already buried deep down in her thoughts.

Stacy was thinking of how they were going to leave the cave. Take a three day hike along the hills to the separatist base, and yet somehow get Jeck to the republic fleet without him getting shot down from them mistaking him for a separatist. She knew that she was hip deep in a heap of trouble that only seemed to get deeper with every passing day. _How long_ _until I suffocate in this hole that I dug myself in?_ She was still in thought when she heard a voice behind her echo into her head.

"Stacy? Stacy…?"

She snapped around and found herself face to face with Jeck. She stumbled back from being so close to him. The first thing she saw was his light honey colored eyes intensified by the suns light. He too stumbled back out of her shock, and shook his head when the episode was over. He braced himself of the wall of the cave and looked at her. "Are we leaving today Stacy?"

She stared blankly at him, glanced at his bandage around his leg, and at hers. She let out a sigh knowing the truth. She shook her head no. "We _both_ can't risk going out there, not with your injuries, not with mine." She looked back out feeling useless and clinging to the wall herself. "I feel as though, I should be better than this… I know I'm better than this, and yet I manage to feel _so_…" She let out a sigh of defeat. "Useless…"

Jeck turned away not knowing what to say, but knowing an awkward moment when it happened. He was limping back over to the place where he slept when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and met Stacy's gaze. "I'm sorry, it isn't you that I'm so frustrated with and you shouldn't get the worst of it. Know that it isn't you I'm snapping at." Stacy's voice was so calm and solemn, yet her eyes were screaming out something that he couldn't make out.

"It's fine Stacy. Really it is, don't worry about it." Jeck flatly stated while Stacy's hand slipped off his shoulder.

"Well… You've still have to recover from lying down on the ground for a week. I'm just worried that if we leave too late, we'll be in for some trouble…"

"Darth Sidious?"

"Yes Jeck, that's precisely it." She looked down on the ground as the words truly sunk in. They stung, because they couldn't leave now, but if they did they would be at the perfect advantage, but since they couldn't they were also at the perfect _disadvantage_. Time most certainly wasn't on their side. Stacy began to think out loud and go on about how to leave ASAP. "We still have about two thirds of a month left and only that much time, after the month is up and I'm considered missing they'll send a battalion out looking for me. They find me…" She stopped there and continued the thought in her head with good reason. _They find me, and they kill Jeck because they might think I'm being held hostage… Not that I actually left the Separatists, and want them to drop dead…_

"Stacy? Are you okay Stacy?"

She turned and saw Jeck's concerned face meet her concerned face. "… Yeah, I'm fine… We should see about leaving when you no longer require stitches. Sound good?"

"Yeah… That's terrific." Jeck rolled his eyes.

"I know that sitting in this… Godforsaken cave isn't exactly fun, but if it gives us the edge then we should stay."

"And if it doesn't Stacy?"

Stacy dropped her head and her hair covered her look of confusion. "Well…" She looked back at him with an honest blank face. "We leave now we won't get anywhere, as I met a dreadful creature that would _love _to see us ripped to shreds. It loves blood, and us being wounded will not, I repeat will _not _give us any edge to get any further. We have to cope with what we have here and now." She walked back to the supplies and took out her blaster and latched it to her belt.

"Wait… What are you doing?"

Stacy was cleaning out her pack only taking empty water containers. "We are running low on fire wood, and quite frankly we could use some more water. So I'm going out. You should get a fire going as it will get _very_ dark soon after I come back." She tossed him some of the flit and he just managed to catch them.

"And if you don't come back, then what?" He turned the stone in his hands several times when he asked this.

"… I'll come back… Don't worry I'll get you back to the Republic fleet in no time flat." She swung the pack on her back, tossed he hood over her face and turned and trudged down the steep rock face.

"You'll come back? Just how will you come back; with a sith and a couple droids? Or as a friend?

* * *

Jeck was sitting in the quiet cave for five hours and beginning to lose his hope for his "friend." He got the fire going as directed, and then he did small exercises to try and build up his muscle tone again. Stacy was right that he had lost a lot from lying unconscious. His injuries made it difficult, but that made him push harder. He never left the cave, but he often looked out of it to see if he could see a familiar figure crawling up the rock face to the cave that they took refuge in. But Jeck saw nothing.

He began to finally feel lose, compared to when he felt like a stiff board. His wounds didn't ache as much as they did and he took that as a sign that he was healing. He finally got dressed and chose to not try the armor. He was picking at the fire with a small stick. They _were_ running out of fire wood and he made sure that the fire would burn slowly. He began to lose himself in his thoughts of what would happen after they got off the planet. Should he care what happens to Stacy? What if she is still loyal to the separatists and she is saying things that he might want to hear so he'll trust her? What if she really is loyal to the republic? None of these questions he could answer, but he thought each one through carefully.

Jeck got up and went to the mouth of the cave and looked across the horizon. The sun was a few hours to setting and the sky was orange painted with the many moons surrounding the planet. The forests were on fire with the light of the sun while the hills in the far off distance were lit with the orange light of the sun. He saw many things on the hills clearly for the first time. It was almost a perfect evening. Something he never really experienced.

Jeck was increasingly feeling comfortable on this planet compared to what he was when he was first assigned it. He felt a smile creep across his face until he heard the ear splitting sound of a blaster echoing throughout the valley. He stopped leaning against the wall and looked for the source of the sound. Three more shots were fired, yet he still couldn't find it. He heard a scream off to the right of him, down in the forest. He took a few steps out of the cave after he got his own blaster. He tried to locate the sound of the remaining blaster shots but he only heard the terrible screech of a creature that brought him to his knees covering his ears. _What the hell is going on! What… happened?_

The moment it stopped, the entire forest was silent. Not its quietness and peaceful serenity filled the air, but a dead silence. He stood up and ran down a few more feet on the hill when he saw a dark figure trying to climb the rock face, but it slumped down and was very still. In the last little bit of light he saw a red liquid running down the rock face running very slowly while the creature was in the shadows. It took the ruby shimmer in the light for him to realize that it was blood. He ran the fifty feet towards the creature and found that it was Stacy with the pack that made her look different. Her cloak was in shreds, yet it still seemed to cling to her body. He took the pack off and turned her on her back. Her eyes were opened slightly but were dull. She had black liquid smeared on her face and hands.

"…Stacy…?" He tried but he couldn't get anything from her. He looked for a pulse, there was barely anything, but still there.

Jeck tried to move her but then she began to stir and let out a moan of pain and gasped for air. She began to breathe heavily and tore away from Jeck. "…No… Don't… Bother…"

She passed out seconds after she said that, then Jeck brought her back to the cave. In the light of the fire he saw that she was mainly bleeding from her back. There were three gaping wounds across her back. The last thing he could then remember clearly was trying to stop the bleeding. _Crap… Crap… Crap…_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay in case people are reading this and are like what the heck is this word!? (I'm expanding my vocab ^^') here you go! **irked: **to be annoyed or angry. and now the disclaimer!

PLEASE PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING OF STAR WARS! THIS WAS A RANDOM STORY THAT I JUST HAD TO SHARE WITH PEOPLE!

_enjoy!_

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 5

Stacy was half awake when the sun hit her closed eyes. She put her hand in front of her face so to block the sunlight. She tried to sit up but remained immobilized by a surging pain in her back. _Great… I am not staying like this for another three days!_She sat up despite the burning pain in her lower back. She placed a hand on her back and fingered the scabs until they faded to flesh. Each one was good seven or so inches across and about an inch thick. They seemed to burn to the touch. She looked around and didn't see Jeck. _Crap…_

She tried to stand and that was almost out of the question as the pain caused her to sit back down. She hissed in pain and felt utterly useless. When she looked up she saw a shadow over her. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to see what it was. "Jeck?"

"Are you okay?"

She groaned as she tried to stand up again. "Of course I'm not okay. The stupid blood thirsty animal caught a whiff of my blood and stalked me around the forest. The damn thing decided to attack when I reached the rock face. It clawed me and I shot it. We almost had an even score and killed each other."

He smirked and pushed her back down. "You might risk infection. You aren't the only one that knows a thing or two about medicine. I was the squad's medic before we got ambushed."

"So… you're a medic and you volunteered to stay behind and fight off those… (Stacy yelped in pain as Jeck put disinfectant on her back) Droids…" Stacy was still hissing from the pain.

"Sorry, but these cuts were pretty bad. I had to go out and get your pack back… Yeah I know it wasn't one of my best decisions, but everyone else got away unharmed."

"Ow… Key words everyone_ else._ Ouch! What the hell are you doing to my back?"

"I'm cleaning it. The creature that attacked you must have some bad bacteria on its claws if this hurts that much. Which means you may have some infection."

"That explains… Ahh…! The burning sensation… Why are you helping me?"

Jeck nearly stopped what he was doing. "I need you to take your cloak off. The fabric is getting in the way."

"Jeck!" Her voice was serious, and demanded an answer. She then took the shredded and blood stained cloak off and revealed the three purple gashes.

"I'm helping to repay you for saving my life… That and I need your help to get off this planet. Quite frankly I could be asking you the same thing every time you do something that seems to only benefit me. Or is there a catch? You get me back and you take something to help the separatists?"

"If you don't trust me… Then we come back to the original question, why are you helping me?"

"Do we require trust to help someone in _need_ of help?"

"That's a very honorable thing to say Jeck. I'd be proud to fight alongside you."

Jeck stopped for a minute and finished with the treatment. He then helped Stacy wrap her abdomen with gauze to keep from further infection.

They sat in the cave for a few minutes not moving, not talking, or even acknowledging each other's existence. Stacy glanced over to Jeck only for a second. "You look much better today. Moving around okay?"

"Yeah… I feel better too… But you don't look any better at all."

They both smirked and then an idea hit Stacy. "Maybe the better you get the worse I am?"

Jeck rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "If that were the case then I was nearly dead, you should have been in the best shape of your life."

"I never said it worked the other way around Jeck."

He looked at her a bit baffled, but shrugged it off. "The pain should subside by tomorrow night, but you won't be in condition to move too far. Understood?"

She chuckled at him the slightest bit. "Hm, yes sir."

He looked at her with a little surprise. _Was I really acting like I was back with the republic fleet?_

"Yes you were Jeck." Stacy gave a subtle grin.

Now Jeck was really taken by surprise. "Have you been reading my thoughts the entire time I was here?"

"No, just that one. It wasn't even done purposely. If I don't concentrate then I might have a detailed description of your life running through my head about now. I slipped a little apparently. Ah, I'm just a little groggy." Stacy shook her head.

Jeck breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his thoughts were still safely his. He watched as Stacy tried to stand up. She started to sway and fall over. Jeck rushed to catch her. When she gained balance from holding onto his shoulders she looked down and began to gasp for air. "I guess… I lost… More blood… Than I thought…" She winced as her back burned again.

"That's it… You aren't going anywhere. Allow your body to recover a bit before you push on."

"Heh… Is that… Genuine concern, Jeck?"

He helped her back down. "Well you're my guide through these woods. I can't exactly go too far without some sense of direction. I'm not the best navigator in the galaxy you know."

Stacy began to laugh, and tried to speak, but was cut short when she collapsed to the ground. He checked her pulse, it was thready and fast. _Must be from the infection… Has it already spread to the blood stream? I hope not…_

##################

Within a day Stacy had developed a fever, and began to cough up blood while she was out cold. Jeck couldn't do much as he had no idea what was happening nor as to how and go about treating it. He would have to leave the safe shelter the cave provided to keep up with supplies. Stacy's wounds went from purple to black and the veins around them had begun to darken too. It was most definitely a bad infection.

Jeck chose that he shouldn't put his armor on when he decided that he would have to leave for supplies one the morning Stacy was still out. He had gone through a lot of water trying to clean her wounds. If some of the creatures really were this bad, then mobility is a necessity same with agility. His armor would only slow him down. He made a few "modifications" like removing the belt and only having that, the boots, and the gauntlets on. He kept his blaster at his side at every moment, and then finally he got the pack and went out.

When he ventured into the brush of the forest he was glad to have left the rest of the armor behind. It was getting increasingly warmer on the planet each passing day. _It_ _must be the season's time of changing. It was after all cold when I first got here._Jeck pushed onwards boots sinking in the warm, moist, and sticky dirt below. He kept a wary eye out for any predators that may want a bite out of him.

He walked a straight line down the woods until he heard the flow of water to the right of him. He glanced behind him and went to his left very hesitantly and cautiously. He took notice when an eerie shadow seemed to keep a steady pace with him. He made sure to move extra cautiously than he did when he first entered remembering Stacy's words. _"Of course I'm not okay. The stupid blood thirsty animal caught a whiff of my blood and stalked me around the forest. The damn thing decided to attack when I reached the rock face. It clawed me and I shot it. We almost had an even score and killed each other."_

Jeck placed his hand around the trigger of his blaster. "Come out; come out, where ever you are creature. I know you want to kill me like your friend did mine." Jeck eyed the shadow behind him until it moved to the right. Jeck flung around and aimed his blaster. The shadow gave a screech that was bringing him to his knees. If it weren't for the tree that he clung to Jeck would've hit the ground no doubt. Jeck glanced up and saw a dark figure charge at him with unbelievable speed. _Oh crap… Now I've gone and pissed it off!_

Jeck crawled up the tree while shooting at the creature. Every shot made contact to the beast in relatively the same spot, but its path never wavered and stayed aimed for Jeck. He made for the best branch in reach and once he reached it he took a good look at the creature. It had claws that slid out from underneath its flesh, and oozed out a green looking film. It had a flat head, ten orange beady eyes and a huge mouth about two feet wide and stretched to the back of the things head. "What the _hell_?" Its slime looking tail began to wrap around the tree trunk and up to Jeck. It opened its mouth to let out another deafening howl. That's when Jeck took aim down its throat and in went three blaster shots. It fell dead seconds later.

Jeck decided that after 15 minutes of waiting it was officially dead. He jumped down quietly and just missed the things head. He picked up a stick at wiped some of the film off of the creatures claws. When he brought it closer for examination he heard a sizzling sound. He watched the powder green slimy film eat through the stick. Once it got too close to his own flesh for comfort he dropped it on the creature's head. He watched it as it started to eat through the creature itself. Disgusted he walked towards the water he heard.

As he came upon a river bank, it made sense to him finally. _It's a defensive technique! But it can't control it… The call was the same as the thing that attacked Stacy… So the infection is the acidic film in her blood stream! …But…_ A memory of what he was forced to learn when coming to this planet was to remember every fact about a certain green film that only came from a deadly creature. As the squads medic he needed to have a cure for it. He did… but the first thing he was told was made to be very, _very_ clear. _If left untreated… it's fatal… 50 hours and you're dead…_He stood up from filling up the container of water. "Treatment is three hours long… She's been exposed for 45 hours…" Jeck slung the pack over his shoulders and ran back towards the cave. He didn't even look back and see if was being followed by another creature. _Just a freaking minute is all it takes and she's dead. Why the hell didn't I remember this in the first place!_ It was about a half hour since he left and he knew that, but what really irked him was the fact it was going to take another half hour to get back at most _and_ if he was lucky.

The rock face was in sight. His Abdomen throbbed, and his leg burned a little more with each step. He knew that he might have a few ripped stitches after this, but he paid no mind to the small blood spots slowly appearing on his shirt. He climbed up the rocks nearly falling back down to the bottom five times. When he came to the entrance his knuckles were scraped and bleeding, and he was beyond out of breath.

The first thing Jeck did when he walked in was flipping Stacy onto her stomach to expose her lower back. He then dove for his medical kit and took out a vile with a clear red solution inside of it. He took a syringe and filled it half way. He put that to the side. The most painful part would have to be done; luckily the patient is already out. He found gloves and put them on and started to surgically remove the scabbing after the bandages were cut. He took wads of gauze and packed them into the wounds and they quickly filled with red tainted black blood. _That should've been the tip off right there you idiot! _He took the syringe and injected the chemical into her left arm. He then took the gauze out and threw them into the fire pit to be burned later. He then put what little bacta he had into her wounds, hoping that it wouldn't have been a waste. He delicately closed the wounds and sat back to watch her. If it had been done incorrectly then these three hours that he has to wait and see if she is improving at all would be her last.

When Jeck leaned back on his hands to watch her, he felt something underneath his right hand. He picked it up and looked at it. It was Stacy's light saber. He turned it in his hands for a while when he noticed how much of a bad condition he was in. He put it down beside him and watched Stacy's steady breathing hoping that she might live to keep her promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry about the wait but I had major computer issues! ^^' hope it'll be worth the wait but I might be a little rusty!

and so the disclaimer! I do not own star wars the clone wars nor do i wish to because George Lucas does a fabulous job at that already!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 6

Jeck lay on his back asleep yet fully conscious. Every noise registered and every shadow was listed. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the cave. It was a fiery orange in the morning light. Everything was silent and still. He rolled onto his side and met a ghastly pale face. It gave a bit of a shock to him that he had fallen asleep besides Stacy. He looked at her face and saw her once red lips a powder pink, and her lightly tanned cheeks had faded away to almost a chalky white. Her eyes were closed and her hair looked darker than ever against her pale skin, their white tips matching the shade of her flesh. He sat up when he felt an unfamiliar pain in the pit of his stomach. Jeck reached out to brush her hair out of her face. She was cold, so cold yet it brought warmth to his heart seeing her lay there peacefully instead of in pain. "At least she won't feel the pan anymore…" is all Jeck whispered. He rolled her onto her back and covered her with what was left of her cloak. There was nothing left he could do but move on. It was no different than when his own brothers would die in front of him. Just another life and another day, no one will care in a day or so, a year or two if you were important.

Jeck stood up and took a good look at him. His hands were scabbed and bruised; his abdomen ached from the gash that ran across it, while his leg throbbed from working it too hard the day before. He felt as though he was as insignificant as many of the people he met along his journeys said he was to his face. "We're just more clones fighting in war. No one really does care about us huh?" He couldn't believe that he was admitting defeat already but he found the lifeless body lying there once again. _Yet she did risk her life to help me… Why? Because of me she gave her life. Does she really think we're worth it?_

Jeck took a look at his injuries again and decided to clean them. He took out fresh bandages and disinfectant. He looked at the body again. He could've sworn he saw it begin to breathe but told himself it was his imagination. Jeck decided that he would tend to his wounds outside of the cave instead inside with the body. He exited the cave and walked to the left of the entrance and sat on the ledge overseeing the entire forest in the valley. He sighed at the sight and almost forgot about everything around him. It wasn't until his leg began to throb did he remember what he was doing.

He was almost finished with wrapping his last wound when he heard a scream; louder than he thought would be possible. He realized the scream was coming from inside the cave. His heart nearly leaped out of his throat. _It isn't Stacy is it?_ He ran into the cave and found Stacy sitting up arms wrapped around her body and her face was twisted in pain. "Stacy?"

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked forward and back. "It hurts! It hurts! Why does it hurt so? It hurts…" She finally opened her eyes and tears began to flow uncontrollably from them. "Jeck…" it was almost a whisper.

He walked towards her and knelt down to look at her. _Wasn't she dead?_ "Yeah?"

"Why does it hurt?"

He gazed into the desperate eyes. "Your body must be going into shock, and it's a violent reaction. Just the acid touching your flesh would bring an agonizing pain. You're alive though!" Jeck smiled but it soon faded when the next scream escaped Stacy's lips.

"It feels like it's killing me though… When will it stop? I just want it to stop. Make it stop please…" She began to shake uncontrollably and the tears kept coming. She pulled her knees closer and tried to squeeze her abdomen to try and ease the pain but to no avail she muffled another scream.

Jeck watched this and he almost couldn't tare his eyes away from the gruesome sight. The girl that looked at the creature that would kill for no reason in the eyes, still carry on lethally wounded, is now in so much pain that she can't even keep her body calm. "I wish I could, I'm so sorry. I can do nothing, you can't either other than to let it run its course so your body adapts. It's an acid that will never leave your body so the 'cure' that I gave you just gives your body the necessary chemicals it needs to neutralize the acidic effect inside your body. Without it, you would have infected blood running through your body as your tissues slowly erode away. You would've either died from infection, or have bled internally then died."

"So then this is a favor?"

"Unfortunately yes it is." He looked at her pale face. Her color hasn't returned yet. He watched as the chemical war inside of her began to consume what she was when he first met her. He looked away. He couldn't watch her suffer, not after all that she had done to help him. _To think, if I had met her in any different circumstances and she was a Sith I would be saying something like she deserves this torture. But now, seeing her, and what she did, her saber… She must've been lost and vulnerable or something for the Separatists to have gotten her under their influence. That's only explanation I see. I have no reason to not trust her…_ He took a water bottle and handed it to her. "Here, you must be dehydrated by now."

She looked at it with scornful eyes. "Fine then…" She took the bottle and Jeck could see clearly how hard she was shaking with the water inside unable to stay calm in her grasp. Ever so slowly she put the bottle up to her lips and took a small sip. She put it down and Jeck swore he sat her face change colors.

"Stacy? Are you alright?"

She stopped all motion and it looked as though she was back to normal. "No…" she whimpered. "I think I'm going to be sick…" With that she ran out of the cave clutching her stomach. He was surprised at how good her motor skills still were.

Jeck went outside to check on her. He saw her crouched over several boulders. She was clearly out of breath. He walked up besides her and he hesitantly put his hand on her back. He rubbed her back while she was there. Stacy finally fell to her knees, and he knelt beside her. "Why… are you… still here?"

Jeck shook his head. "Honestly… I don't know. I could've left you here the moment I could walk, and let you die, but…"

"You just couldn't?"

Jeck looked into Stacy's eyes then shook his head. "No, I couldn't."

"…You're a good man Jeck. Don't let anyone tell you different, because…" She was cut off when a wave of pain came over her. "…Because they don't know you, the _real_ you."

He looked at her again and stood up holding out his hand to help her up. "Here Stacy."

She looked at his hand and shook her head. "Naw, I'll be alright. I've been through things almost as bad. I've got to learn to get over this."

"Understood." He watched as she slowly stood strait up. Her arm was still around her stomach and she almost would have made it to the entrance of the cave, if it had not been for the pulsing pain that surges through her body at unpredictable moments. Jeck rushed to her side when she nearly fell down the slope. But she shrugged him off. He forced himself to restrain from helping her when he heard her tell him again that she was alright.

When they entered the cave she almost instantly sat down by the empty fire pit. She looked ill, lost, dizzy, and even scared. She had never let fear cross her face. Not once since he met her. They had been sitting in the cave for hours. They slowly had a fire start, but no one dared to break the silence. Night had fallen and Jeck still stared at Stacy like she was still dead, and she never took her eyes off the fire.

The fire had long since died out and dawn was coming. Neither of them had slept or talked. Jeck watched the sky fade from dark purple to a light powder blue. He let out sigh of contentment. "The day is coming Stacy."

"… That's nice…"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"… I am fine Jeck…" She flashed him a forced smile to try and assure him that she was fine.

"… Stacy I thought you were dead but you sat up and screamed! You should be feeling… I don't know! But you must feel next to nothing with the way that you're acting…"

"… I _felt_dead Jeck. I thought I was dead. I feel the pain, and several other feelings that I was taught to hide ever since I was born. If any emotion was shown when I was born, you would be tortured until your mind and body were numb! So forgive me if I do not give in to emotion, and feeling, and everything else a living being needs to feel! …They are nothing but vicious creatures with a lust for blood especially when a war arouses."

Jeck looked at the ground. He was ashamed for what he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She looked at him and smiled. "It's quite alright. You wouldn't have known. We keep ourselves secret, and having the ability to show anything, anything at all. It's a bit overwhelming. But it helps when you need to do things discreetly."

Jeck gave a smirk. "I'll bet it does."

Stacy turned and looked out the cave to the sky. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and sighed slowly. "Tomorrow we should leave this cave. It's a three day hike and it's only one more week until the true Sith lord arrives. Things will be tight for the preparations on his arrival. They are planning something huge. It's better to leave tomorrow and have three more days to spare than to leave directly on his arrival."

"But Stacy you are in no condition to travel. As a medic I have to say no, you _can't_ go."

She turned to face him and smiled. "Oh Jeck… You do care. I'm sorry but there is no other way. I deal with pain and we can move on. As for your wounds however, you'll have to move more carefully until I get you somewhere safe. Understood?"

"Yes I understand but…"

Stacy cut him off. "Then you'll be fine Jeck."

"It isn't _me_ that I'm worried about Stacy!"

"I'm not going to slow you down or anything I promise, and I'll get you there without another scratch done to you. Okay then Jeck?"

He could see now that there was no point in trying to argue with her. What she thought, she believed was the best and only option. "Alright then Stacy… what you say goes."

"Now don't sound so glum about it. We have a day to prep. However we did also lose a day's worth of sleep. So we pack real quickly and we leave really early in the morning. Make sense?"

"100% But how are you going to get about?"

"You underestimate me? Have you not taken care of me for a while and seen me act when taking care of you? I keep my promises, no matter what the cost." She smiled at him a huge and crafty smile.

"_Really_? So you're the real trust worthy type?"

"Oh yes very. I'll prove that'll I'm keeping my promise." Stacy put her hand on the wall to help guide herself up. The moment she stood up she was so confident, but only seconds later she came crashing back down to her knees wincing in pain. "Arg, like I said… Tomorrow we'll leave."

Jeck crawled in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Okay Stacy. Tomorrow it is."

"Ha, ha! I kind of want to read your thoughts _right now_ to know what it is you're, but I know better than to just pry into someone's thoughts. Still, it tempts me."

Jeck began to feel his cheeks go warm. "Ummm, I'd prefer if you didn't read my thoughts… ever." He saw as Stacy looked up at him and began to laugh at him. He began to feel a little self-conscious thinking that she had read his thoughts or something. "What? What is it? Why are you laughing? Stop. Stop it! Stacy!"

"I'm sorry Jeck!" She continued on her laughing burst. She clutched her stomach as she was hurting from the chemical war inside of her, but she kept laughing.

When Stacy finally calmed down they packed their things for the journey. They packed water for the three day hike, food enough to last without weighing them down, and their weapons for defense. There was no telling what they would run into while in the forest headed into the base. Stacy told Jeck every detail that she knew about the valley and base. They would travel along the rocks, and then on the last stretch they would depart from the rocks and slip inside of the base. Then once in they can reach the air hanger and steal a Separatist ship. The plan was almost fool proof, but the key word was almost. One misstep or slightest detection and they could be killed on the spot.

They packed the final necessities and planned out the rest of the details. Dusk began to come sooner than they thought though. They were both in dire need of rest, but they didn't think that it could be possible. They were about to do something so risky and dangerous, on top of just trying to enter a base full of droids, it would be full of Siths that might detect them before they even get close to it! Stacy told Jeck that she wasn't even going to pretend that they might make it into the base; with so many force sensitive people in a building, detection might be the thing that will end their trip short.

When the sky began to show the early stars they both decided that they would force themselves to sleep. In truth Stacy was very much so on edge once they finally laid down. When she looked across from her, she saw the Jeck's sleeping face. His past words still rang in her ears. _Stacy I thought you were dead but you sat up and screamed!_She had hoped that Jeck was already asleep, or that maybe saying how he was maybe five feet away from her he wouldn't hear her whisper his name. Unfortunately to Stacy he opened his eyes slowly and propped himself up on his arm and asked her what it was that she wanted. She felt the blood rush to her face. "Umm, I just wanted to know… weather if I close my eyes tonight… will I wake? You thought that I was dead once before, so I thought you might have some ideas." Stacy whispered this so softly Jeck seemed to lean forward every word she said.

Jeck then whispered back what he thought would be a good answer. "I think… that… you'll be fine and healthy; or maybe just better by tomorrow morning, because… you have a drive that keeps you going, fighting, and… alive. Do I think that you'll wake after you close your eyes, yes I do. So should you." Jeck smiled when he caught a glimpse of a part-of-a smile cross Stacy's face. "Goodnight Stacy."

"Goodnight Jeck. Hope to see you in the morning."

"Likewise."

* * *

Phew! This chapter was difficult! I hope it was worth it but the ending couldn't come fast enough! My fingers forgot what it was like to sit and type a story all day! ^^' I hope to get back on the ball soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Woot! Guess what people! I'm almost done here! (The story is far from over so don't panic) But idk about you people, but I'm really getting sick of this dang planet! What about you? So we'll have a few more chapters until I get off this rock, then hopefully it's smooth typing from here on out! (Knock on wood!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the clone wars or anything Star wars, nor in my wildest dreams think that I owned it!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 7

Jeck woke up early in the morning. Dawn was just reaching out through the trees and mountains. It was almost perfect; the only thing that seemed to be missing was Stacy. When he looked all around she was nowhere to be found. He ran out of the cave and called out her name. At first there was silence after his echo could no longer be heard.

"I'm right here Jeck."

Jeck turned around only to find the empty cave. Then he heard a quiet giggle. When he followed the sound it took him to above the cave. Stacy was sitting with a smile delicately painted across her face. He shook his head and let out a sigh. "I thought you left, or were so consumed by the pain or… whatever… What are you doing up here?"

She inhaled deeply and exhaled very slowly. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"You're sitting watching a sunrise?"

"That was a question Jeck. I asked for an answer. Please… try again."

Jeck sighed and tilted his head slightly. He walked closer and got a better view of her face. Her eyes were closed and she was sitting up rather strait while cross legged. Her face was stern and completely concentrated in what it was that she was doing. "You're meditating. Why?"

"There you go. You made observations, instead of making assumptions. That is something many people will forget to do. Why I do this? I do this to control myself, tame my pain, calm my thoughts, and see things that need seeing. Jedi do this too you know. Have you ever come face-to-face to a real proper Jedi before Jeck?"

Jeck thought for a moment and he was a little surprised at both the question and answer. "No, can't say I really have. I almost did though. That was before we were ambushed by those droids and I stayed behind to help the others get away."

"Mhm. But have you regretted that choice _yet_, or do you just go with the order of things you were given?"

"… I haven't regretted anything yet, nor do I think I will for a while… yet."

Stacy laughed a little. She opened her eyes and stood up smoothly. When she turned to look at him he was pierced by her eyes. He had almost forgotten their uniqueness. "Are you ready Jeck?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess, all things considered."

Stacy tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "All things considered huh? Then we'll have to be extra _careful_ then won't we?" She flashed a cheesy smile and took a step off the edge of the roof of the cave.

Jeck reached out to stop her but he was too far and slow to respond. He had his hand out to catch her but he was stuck like that for a few seconds. Once it clicked on what happened he rushed back down to see if she was alright. He peered into the cave but found nothing. _What? Where could she have gone now?_

Jeck received his answer when he felt a small hand tap his shoulder. He turned around and met Stacy's optimistic face. "Here you go Jeck; you may need help putting them on though." He looked down and saw his armor glistening in her arms.

He looked back at her, and slowly raised his arms to take the armor from her. "Thank, you."

"Did I frighten you Jeck?" She tilted her head and smiled a huge smile and she saw Jeck smile back.

"Well, when you jumped or walked off the edge like that you did rather scare me."

"Well then," She glanced at the armor then back at him. "I hope I don't end up distracting you if I am able frighten you Jeck." She gave him the armor and walked inside.

_Wait a second… was Stacy just flirting with me?_ "… Wait!" Jeck turned around and ran inside the cave.

############

A couple of hours later Stacy and Jeck were wondering along the rocks. They've managed to get rather far for the day only being half through. Though the rock face was alarmingly unsteady, they just about kept their balance. There were a few times they escaped a rockslide but just barely. They knew that the journey wasn't going to be easy at all yet they pushed forward.

Jeck was trying to get across a gap in the earth and made a jump for it over the three foot hole. When he landed he was perfectly steady until the ground beneath his feet gave way. Stacy was a few feet in front of him and watched as he went down into the abyss before her eyes.

Jeck knew this had to have been it and the most stupid way to die, so he didn't scream when he fell. Two feet, four feet, five, then stop. His body was suspended in the air. When he looked up through his visor he caught a glimpse of Stacy's face. It was strained, and focused. When he realized that she had caught his arm she was working on getting him out of the hole. He used his other arm to pull himself out. Soon half of his body was out then eventually he was on his back glad that it was over.

Stacy looked over him and smiled. "You okay there Jeck?"

"Is that a trick question?" He took Stacy's hand and she helped him back up on his feet.

"Well, you look okay. No ripped stitches that you feel?"

"No, they were pretty well healed last time I cleaned them."

Stacy smiled in relief. "That's good to know. C'mon now, we've still got a long journey, and quite frankly it's just begun."

"Yes ma'am."

They traveled closer to the forest line so that if one did fall, it wouldn't be as risky as it would have been further up the rocks. They walked without saying a word. It was like they just needed to focus on the road ahead. Jeck's armor had been slowing him down significantly but he would have to get used to it again. Then Stacy had gone without a cloak, with her scabbed lower back exposed she was feeling small discomfort from the sun, and her boots managed to help protect her bare legs during the whole climb.

Stacy chuckled. "Once we get back… I'm getting a new cloak. It's weird to not have one now."

"As long as we get out of there."

"Well the spare cloaks are with the other medical supplies. I figured a stock up on that would do us some good in the space travel."

"Makes sense…" Jeck looked up at the sky. The orange sun was reflected in his visor. "Dusk is beginning to fall Stacy. Should we press forward and find shelter for the night?"

Stacy stopped and looked around. "That would be logical now wouldn't it? Heh, I hope this is the last time I have to go on a nature walk in a while… Wait. I think I see a place up ahead." She pointed to a gap from a past rock slide. "Think its stable enough?"

"I hope so… Let's check it out." Jeck began to climb towards it.

"Oh hang on, wait for me."

#########

Day Two:

Jeck had woken up before Stacy that day. Sleep seemed difficult in his armor. _How did I manage before?_ His back was slightly stiff same with his neck. He looked out the gap in the den that they found and saw the sky turn from violet to blue. He turned and saw the sleeping girl. When she is asleep is when she seems so harmless, and kind. Not that strength and silent evil that he swears that she has.

He walked over to her and knelt down. He shook her shoulder slightly and whispered her name. She finally began to stir. She sat up and rubbed her face. Jeck smiled from underneath his helmet. "Good morning. We've got to get going now."

Stacy gathered up her things. "So we do." They then walked onwards to their goal.

The entire day was rather uneventful with the exception of a few conversations along the road. They were short and generally the kind one would forget about.

"So you actually slept in these trees?"

"Yep, but that wasn't much fun either, because if you overslept at all the vines would suffocate you… I take it that you slept in a bunker huh Jeck?"

"Yeah, I did."

Then they would walk and eventually find something else to talk about.

"How did you get that burn on your arm Stacy?"

"I was tied down to a tree and you shot at some droids."

"I did that? I'm sorry…"

"Yeah but its okay, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

Their small talk had quickly ended once the huge base could just be seen through the trees. Dusk was falling and their goal was only a few clicks away. They silently felt their spirits lift when they stood there in awe. Stacy looked around while Jeck still stood there.

"If we're this close, we have to be careful about patrolling droids."

Jeck turned to face Stacy. "Right," and nodded his head.

"We should get some rest huh?"

Jeck shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah we should." Stacy went to investigate a cave. "By the way…" Stacy turned to look at him "Thank you… For all you've done."

She gave a kind smile. "You're welcome, it was nothing really, but you're welcome."

In the cave Jeck and Stacy got a small fire going. It was getting very cold at night lately. Jeck noticed Stacy beginning to drift off just slightly. "You can rest if you need to Stacy. I can stay up with the fire, honest."

She waited there for a second then nodded her head in agreement. She said her thanks and bid him good night. She was lying there for a while, but for some reason he couldn't stop staring at her. What caught him off guard is when she asked him to stop.

"What! I wasn't staring at you." Jeck nervously lied.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She caught him looking away from her. "Mhm, right." She rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

Jeck cursed silently for not having his helmet on when he needed it. _Why do I do this to myself?_

#########

Day Three:

Stacy convinced Jeck that it was easier to take the forest path to enter the complex instead of staying on the rocks the entire time. She gave a detailed description of the area that they would have to enter, and she cautioned that it wouldn't be easy to enter at all, but it would be their best chance. They would have to enter through the west entrance which is mostly inhabited by the droids, but if they were lucky they would be gathering somewhere else to prepare for the Emperor's arrival.

"It's our best chance, no matter how much of a long shot it is."

"That's completely understood Stacy."

"Good, because… I can't make any guarantees on how I get you back, but I will get you back don't worry."

"I'm not worrying Stacy… but I think that you are."

"… Something isn't right…"

Jeck looked at her and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Stacy looked ahead into the path that they were walking on. "Have you got a blaster?"

"Yeah, I always do, why?"

"Good," she pushed Jeck into the trees down into the shrubbery. "You might need it, but listen carefully, whatever you do don't draw attention to yourself." She pulled out her blaster and loaded it.

"Stacy what's going on and what are you doing?"

"Just stay hidden!" and she pushed his head down into the brush.

Not even seven seconds later a very small fleet of droids were coming up over the hill. Jeck counted about fifteen B1 battle droids, five B2 super battle droids, and three droidekas. _They probably want to show off to their Masters_ is what Jeck thought.

Stacy remained calm, yet she wanted to crawl out of her skin and run away. She stood and faced the battle droids. They slowed down to a stop when they saw her, while the droidekas buzzed behind her. The ranked B1 battle droid stepped forward. _Stay calm; they believe that you are still one of them._

In a metallic shudder it began to speak. "You are to report to the base immediately. Your master is rather displeased with you."

"I am, am I? Besides, when isn't Master displeased with me?" Stacy coldly remarked.

"Put away your weapon. We are to escort you back to your courters were you will have to stay guarded until the Emperor arrives." The droid became impatient and was gesturing to the base. When Stacy refused to comply the droid made the order to another to take her by force.

The pathetic B1 walked towards her with their blaster cocked and aimed ready to fire. It got about two feet away and without blinking Stacy pointed the blaster at the droids neck and fired. Not one but two droids fell as the bolt passed through the neck joint on the droid and landed in another's head.

"She has gone hostile. Terminate her."

As the three droidekas began to fire in unison Stacy jumped up into the air and the three stray bolts hit three B1 droids. Then as she began to plummet back to the ground she fired off five shots. Two B2 droids fell. Once Stacy landed she fired off three shots and three lame B1 droids fell. The droidekas began to circle her, and the remaining three B2 droids closed in on her aimed and ready for the order. Then the commanding droid walked up and faced her. "You are a foolish girl. You are greatly outnumbered and out gunned. Your best option is to surrender."

"So I do have options?" She watched as the droid gave a slight nod. "Then I'll take this option." She raised the blaster once again and shot it through the droids head. She watched it fall slowly to the ground.

She thought that the battle was over now, but to her dismay the remaining 16 droids advanced in combat. _Oh crap, what have you done you fool of a girl? Now you have the droidekas to deal with!_ She jumped to miss the wrath of the super battle droids and with their stupidity well over their accuracy they wiped themselves out. She landed on top of battle droid and crushed it. Once she collected it's blaster she shot them both off many times and managed to hit six more of the scrap.

Jeck watched from the bushes as Stacy was dodging blaster fire and weaving around the droidekas. She only had seven more to destroy, but the three droidekas were making things damn near impossible. She managed to fool the droids for the most part and have them wipe each other out by using the droidekas persistence and will to shoot to kill. Finally the last of the B1 battle droids were down, but three droidekas were just as bad as facing a full battalion unarmed.

They surrounded her and shot the blasters out of her hands. Now she really _was_ unarmed. Jeck wanted so much to jump out and save the day, but when he calculated the odds of what would happen to_ both_ of them he reluctantly stayed where he was. He watched her fall to her knees. It was almost like someone had kicked him in the stomach. _She can't surrender, she's so close!_ He watched as she lowered her head and the droids got closer to her. They obviously didn't feel like taking prisoners, just leaving a carcass out to rot in the sun. He watched as they just stood there waiting. They stood there, when their deflector shields began to blink. On then off then on and then off again, and then finally they stayed off. He watched as she raised her arm and held out her fist. Jeck saw some pieces of the droids fall from their bodies as she slowly opened her fist. _She's… using the force; to rip them apart? She can do that?_

Jeck stood up in awe as the droidekas laid in individual pieces. He walked out a little and watched as Stacy collapsed and braced herself with her arms. He ran to her side and helped her up to her knees. "Are you alright Stacy?"

She mumbled for a second before replying. "I exhausted myself… It'll be a while… but I'll be fine Jeck… don't worry about me… Okay?"

"… I'll try."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this chapter is a bit gruesome so just to warn you. Different people react to different things and this was rated T for teens. Keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 8

Jeck and Stacy were hiding behind some trees waiting for their opportune time to enter the base. The day was rather cold and Jeck could see goose bumps run across her arms, even her rapid breathing in the air. They had planned to enter through the doors while the droids were exciting the base to make their rounds. Once they were far ahead of them they slid from the trees to the wall of the building then finally made it inside the shop of droids.

"You know how you have a medical bay in your ships Jeck?" He nodded. "Well, in a way that's what this is like for the droids."

The air was laced in smoke and the smell of melting metal, and many chemicals fused with others to make a sickening musk. They could hear droids walking around but they couldn't see them in the maze of crates and machines. Jeck followed closely behind Stacy while she led him into an open corridor.

It stretched on for a good distance and would take some to reach the end of it. Jeck took notice to the low arches throughout the hall. They seemed to sink inwards a little bit in the dim light with every step they took. Stacy put her blaster back into its holster, but Jeck kept his out just in case. Stacy took note of this.

They were almost through the corridor when Stacy slowed down significantly, then stopped. She snapped around and grabbed Jeck's wrist. She took her right arm and pushed him into the wall next to an arch. Before he could have the chance to struggle he heard the marching of droids. She slid them both into the shadows and put her head into Jeck's shoulder to hide as much of them as possible. Her arm was still holding onto his left shoulder.

Jeck watched as a squad of droids much like the one that Stacy fought off walked passed. They didn't even make a notion that they saw them. Jeck was about to slid out from under her when the B2 super battle droids could no longer be heard but Stacy pushed him back into the wall. Not moments later six droidekas buzzed through. It was then that she pulled him out of the shadows.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it."

#########

**The Central war room**

In the far corner of the room a door opened and a tall slender figure walked forward towards a holo projector with a frail image of a man and an old grey man in a cloak. The figure managed to hear the rest of the conversation that went something like this. "I look forward to your arrival my lord."

"As do I, and prepare the child. I am very much looking forward to meeting her in person, and to hear her tales of her planet's bloody history." The raspy voice broke out into a crackle and then the transmission was cut thus ending the conversation.

The figure then began to develop an aura of rage. "I take it master, that we are still looking for that insolent girl?"

The grey man turned to face his apprentice before speaking. "And _I_ take it by your anger that you are not only jealous of her, but that you managed to fail in finding her once again Ventress?"

The figure removed her hood and revealed a pale face with several markings running from her face to the back of her bald head. "She may have eluded me once again, but I feel that she may be close by, _and _unarmed. I found a pile of scrap a little more than half a mile south from here. I say unarmed because the droids were not touched by a single light saber."

"Very good my young apprentice. It was very smart of her to mask herself from the force, but she will regret it that much I guarantee. Then the Emperor may do what he wishes with her."

Ventress let a wild grin spread across her face. She had one word going through her mind, which was torture; pure, untamed, merciless, torture. Since Ventress was in such a good mood she told her master that she would watch things in the war room so her master could do whatever.

##########

**The main room aka the middle of the base**

Stacy and Jeck needed to get to the northern corridor of the base. The air hanger was down the eastern corridor however. Stacy had told Jeck of a more secluded path that they could take from where they were headed to where they needed to be. The only problem was, to get to the northern corridor they would have to pass by the observatory of the war room. Stacy could feel Ventress' presents burning in Stacy's veins and she didn't like it one bit.

"Alright Jeck, see those really big windows up there?"

"Yeah I do. What is that the war room?"

"That's exactly what it is. They like to oversee progress, and might just oversee us attempting to enter the northern corridor. Is that understood?"

"Yes just tell me what needs to be done so we can get out of here!"

"We pray that we won't be seen."

"So we just go? That's the plan?"

"The one and only plan I've got. Don't worry though I'll be right behind you the whole time. That way if we're seen you can make a run for the eastern air hanger. See? Almost fool proof!" Stacy smiled and reassured him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Jeck looked at the hand then back at her. "Alright then, I'll just lead the way then."

"Please do."

Jeck stood up and put his blaster inside of his holster. He glanced around the corner of the wall to check if the cost was clear. He turned to face Stacy gave a nod and hesitantly walked out into the open. Stacy then stood up and pulled her blaster out.

They were hustling across the floor ducking behind something whenever they saw movement up in the war room. Stacy faced Jeck and gave a half smile. "This is fun isn't it?"

Jeck chuckled "Maybe, it depends on what your definition of fun is!"

"Let's move c'mon Jeck."

"Right."

Jeck stood up and took maybe three steps forward before falling face first into the ground. _What?_ He then felt something pull him up by the back collar of his armor. He was kneeling now and saw it was Stacy. She then pulled him up to his feet and let go. Her face was expressionless. She spun around and gave a kick in the middle of his stomach. He crashed into the wall and fell back onto the ground.

"What… What are you doing? Stacy… I thought…"

She walked towards him. "You thought what? That I would actually _help_ you? Please… why would I want to do that?" She lifted his head and stared into his eyes past his visor. "Enlighten me."

He sat there unable to speak. When no answer came he received a blow to the side his head from the butte of her blaster and he went crashing into the ground. Seconds later Count Dooku came walking up to them.

Stacy bowed down to her knees once she saw him. "My master… I understand if you wish to be angry with me… However listen to my story before you decide my fate."

"I'm listening."

She stood up strait and looked him the eye. "I felt the presents of several of these clone troopers. However I only managed to fool this one into my custody, as the others fled. I fear that they may hold information about us master. I only ask for your trust in this matter my master." Stacy ended her presentation with a small curtsy.

Count Dooku looked at the clone trying to sit up after the blow to his head. He took note of the missing blaster from the clone's holster, and the extra one inside of Stacy's. "You've done more than I can be thankful for. For that you shall not be punished for your disappearance. You and Ventress may take him to the prison for interrogation." He turned revealing the angry woman with both sabers activated. As he walked past Ventress he hissed a warning into her ear. "You kill _either_ of them and trust me it will be the last thing you ever do, is that understood?"

"Yes my master." Ventress waited for him to exit the room before walking closer.

Stacy was picking up the clone and shoving him into two battle droids cuffed. She told them which cell he would be put in. As they walked away dragging the struggling clone Ventress stood next to Stacy. "Are you really going to listen to masters warning?"

Ventress looked at her with a grin. "If you're offering me to dispatch of the filth when we are done… then I think we'll get along just fine."

Stacy turned to face Ventress with a cold smirk over her face. "What else would I be asking you to do? I had plenty of fun with the droids you sent out after me."

They began to walk towards the prison hold. Ventress thought that maybe they were both passed this hate relationship. "Will you teach me the torture methods your planet is accustomed to Stacy?"

"My memory is a bit dodgy, but I'll see what I can do. We'll need chains…"

"I know were some are. I can have a droid fetch the necessary items while you warm up the prisoner."

Stacy looked at Ventress with a crooked smile. "You'd do that? Wow… and I thought that this day couldn't get any better!" She gave her a list of things that she wanted and Ventress walked away to look for a droid to use.

Once Stacy reached the cell she found Jeck suspended it the air. Her face was cold. "Droids…" She waited for their attention. "The prisoner will be moved to a different location momentarily. Prepare for further orders and transport."

Jeck watched as Stacy turned to leave. "You planned this all along didn't you?" He watched as she stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. "You planned to gain my trust by telling me you'd bring me back to the fleet and by using the basic fear factor of death to manipulate me. Don't think that I don't know what you're doing. I'm not afraid to die. It's literally written in my blood to face death."

"You think you're going to die? You have no idea what I have planned." She watched as two droids walked inside holding the various items she requested and Ventress between them. "You aren't going to die Jeck. You're going to suffer, then when we are done with you, you will beg for death to come." She turned around and removed his helmet to look him in the eye. "Once you do I, the merciful one, will have obliged." She began to smirk. She looked back at his helmet and pursed her lips. "You might need this. That way it can _look_ like you're doing better than you _really _are." She put his helmet back on him and walked away. She stopped at Ventress' side and whispered something to her all the while staring at Jeck. They both smiled their cruel smiles and Ventress walked forward with the four droids while Stacy walked away.

Jeck watched helplessly as his he saw them wrap the chains around his arms after his armor on the upper half of his body was removed. Ventress smiled at the injuries that he already had that stretched across his abdomen and around his arm. "How bad are these?" Ventress hissed.

He put on his best lying face. "They're just a scratch. I had forgotten they were even there."

"You'll remember now." She ripped the bandage from his skin and was amused to watch him bite back a yell. "Soon you won't be able to do that." She then addressed the droid in the far corner. "Move him. Stacy said she only needed a few minutes."

The droid nodded. "Yes supreme leader. You heard her! Get this prisoner moved!" The droid kicked him in the back of the legs causing him to fall to the ground. Without giving him time to stand, they dragged him to the next holding area.

############

Stacy welcomed the droids and instructed them to hang him in the middle of the room by the chains around his wrists. They hooked the chains to a pulley system and hung him so he was just barley touching the floor. She paced while the scene was just finishing.

She finally faced Jeck. He couldn't even look at her anymore. "As part of a custom on my planet, we give a key to end the torture. However weather it ends permanently or temporary depends on what you give us. It's very simple. You tell us what you know about us, that will give you a break; or you tell us what you know about us _and_ everything about the republic fleet and that ends the torture completely. In honor of whatever friendship we might've had I'll give you a chance to talk first."

Jeck was furious, yet he knew he was at a perfect disadvantage. "I'll never tell you anything. Whether you want to torture me or kill me, I won't talk." He looked at her.

Stacy gave a sigh of disappointment and walked over to the pile of things that droids had brought in. She pulled out a blade attachment for a droid and tested it in the air. Satisfied she walked over to him. Ventress caught Jeck eyeing the blade in slight fear. "A cut doesn't exactly hurt. But a natural element called salt stings. So there for this blade is crusted in it. See?" She held the blade up for Jeck to see. Then she went behind him and she pressed the cold blade down on his left shoulder and dragged it across to the right. He let out a yell and bit his lip to try and hold it back. Ventress was quite happy, and when Stacy looked at the blood fall from the shallow wound she shook her head. "At this rate… we're in for a _long_ day."

##########

Stacy had been in the small square room with Ventress and two droids for hours. She began to circle Jeck losing her patients. He had several cuts around his body now. Stacy had been tired of the blood that covered him and ordered a bucket of water to be thrown at him. Little Jeck knew that it was salt water being thrown at him. There was another scream and another happy Ventress. They may not have gotten anything out of this other than a laughing Ventress.

Stacy stepped up to Jeck and lifted his chin so that he would look at her. "You know what you have to do to stop. You and you alone can make me stop. Just say what we need to know. Just say what we want to hear Jeck. That isn't too hard is it?" Jeck pulled free from Stacy's hand. "So I see…" She turned away. "Cut him again." She stayed looking at Ventress' face as she heard Jeck scream.

"I… won't… tell… you… anything…"

"Ventress." She got the attention of her comrade. "I'm thinking you should leave. This will be continued in the morning."

"Very well then." Ventress turned and left the cell.

As soon as her foot steps could no longer be heard Stacy turned back to Jeck. She tilted her head slightly and walked forward so she was mere inches away from him. "Are you thirsty? Salt dehydrates and you've been exposed to a lot." She watched as he just glared at the floor. She nodded her head. "Okay then."

Stacy walked away but before she left she turned to the droid. "Lower him so he can sleep, in the morning raise him to the same height _exactly._" It gave a nod and did so, and then she turned to the other droid. "And you. Fetch a glass of water and some fruit." She turned back to Jeck. "Tomorrow will be very fast, and difficult. Gather your strength." With that she walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Mesa no owna no Star Warz

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 9

Jeck had been awoken by the sliding of the mechanical doors and the clanking of the droids entering the cell. Each metallic clank seemed to be in sync with his throbbing body. There was no pain but he knew it stung; his body must've been numb. The droids didn't pay any attention to the limp body that seemed to dangle once they got him raised back up in the air. They took position in the back corners of the room. Moments later he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. They stopped close by. Next thing he knew the door opened and in walked his "warden." She seemed a little shocked but as soon as it came it dissipated.

"So I see the droids got here first… They followed their orders right down to a T I see." She stood adjacent to the door. "Leave us…"

The droids looked at one another gave a nod and exited the room. The moment they could no longer be heard down the hall Stacy closed the door. One thing went through Jeck's head and it was torture, possibly more painful than what he had endured the previous day. Though the cuts were extremely shallow, and should heal in a matter of a few days, they stung worse than he could recall ever feeling.

She walked over to the pulley and lowered Jeck so he could stand on his own and not have so much stress on his arms. Jeck watched Stacy out of the corner of his eye. "Where is your blade to cut me?"

"I melted it…" She faced Jeck. "Jeck… I… I can't begin to… I'm sorry…"

He turned to face her. "Sorry? You cut me and told me that you would be torturing me until I begged for death and you tell me sorry?"

"Jeck… Please be quiet!"

"I won't be quiet… I think this is just another one of your plots; to kill me kindly. Is that it? Is that the plan Stacy?" He waited for all of two seconds, she opened her mouth but no words came. "Is it?"

Stacy jumped at him raising his voice like that. "Jeck please… listen to me…"

"I'm done listening to you! You might as well kill me now because whatever you want from me, you won't get it!"

"Jeck, shush before you get us both killed!" but Jeck kept yelling. "Jeck you're going to make me do something that I will probably regret for a _very_ long time if you don't shush!"

"What? Are you going to kill me Stacy? I'm already passed that. You can't scare me or hurt me anymore than you already have!"

Stacy pleaded once more but Jeck's rage was still out loud. Stacy knew that this couldn't carry on for much longer. There was only one thing that she would think of that _might_ keep him quiet but that's a gag and they don't work too well, that and she doesn't have one with her. Stacy could hear droids nearing, even with Jeck yelling. She would have to act quickly, but before she realized and without thinking she pressed her lips to his. It worked and he was quiet until the droids were passed the cell.

Jeck's head was spinning. _What the hell happened? One moment I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, then… what? Why did she just kiss me?_

Once Stacy pulled away she looked down. "I'm sorry… You weren't listening… and the droids would have come and figured out that I was trying to help you escape… It wasn't just torture for you Jeck…" She finally looked back up at him. "They were coming and we were already lost. I had to act quickly… I just didn't think that I would actually have to… torture you… Never on my planet, not even with its bloody past, was there such a cruel torture planned or preformed." She put her hand on Jeck's cheek. "Jeck I'm so sorry! I couldn't have warned you ahead of time even if I tried it would've been too late. I had to act and face the consequences. I would've never done… even had thought… not even for a second…" she took her hand away and looked back down. "That I'd have to be so cruel and heartless…"

Jeck looked at her and he might've forgiven her right then and there but, how could he trust her? All her deception and this could be her worst one yet. "Stacy… I'd love to forgive you but… How can I even be sure that what you're telling me is truth now? After everything you've done, how?"

"You still have my light saber Jeck…" She reached into his "empty" holster and pulled out a silver cylinder. She let the rest of the chains go and they slipped right off of Jeck's wrists. She activated the saber and out came a white rod. She took it and put it in Jeck's hand. "If you still wish to kill me, or whatever, then please do it now. I will not fight, I will not struggle." Jeck watched as Stacy got down on her knees and closed her eyes.

Jeck weighed the light saber in his hands then he looked down at Stacy. "I think I'll take my chances…" The saber whirred and Stacy lifted her head ready for the blow. She was there waiting for the heat and the burn to come and then the feeling of nothing, but instead the light saber was turned off. Stacy looked up at Jeck. "I'll take my chances with you…"

Stacy grinned wide. "Th- thank you Jeck… You won't regret it honestly! If they come I'll stay and fight and I have the ship all ready! It just needs a pilot and a destination! C'mon!" Stacy put the cylinder back into his holster and took Jeck's hand. "We need to get the other half of your armor on you first though!"

Stacy dragged Jeck out into the hallway without looking. She dragged him to his first cell and typed in a pin to open the door. When Jeck got a look inside it was much different. It was very clean, full of medical supplies and his upper armor. (It was once again clean) she pulled him in and closed the door.

"Okay now… we are a bit pressed for time as Ventress will want to see you be tortured again… Then once she finds that you and I cannot be found… Oh boy she'll really want my head on a silver platter then!" She sat him down in a chair and was moving at such a speed it gave him a headache. "I just have to fix you up a little. Then you have to get your armor back on… Then we have to make it to the air hanger… Fun…"

Jeck watched her work and put bacta that she collected on his wounds. He watched before his eyes his cuts already beginning to heal. _Had the cuts really been that shallow?_ He went back to watching Stacy. "Stacy… Are you alright?"

"What, who me, am I alright? Oh yeah I'm fine… It's just that there is about a thousand droids in the hanger all preparing for the arrival of the Emperor… Two hours of sleep… Naw I'm fine. I can live." She looked at Jeck and he could see the exhaustion in her face. "I'll be fine, honestly."

"You really were planning my escape… weren't you?"

She smiled. "I keep my major promises, maybe not in the way expected, but I'll keep them." She finished with the last one. "Okay… They should be completely healed in about twenty four hours. You should get your armor on, and hurry!"

Jeck got up and started to put his armor on while Stacy pressed her ear to the door. She could hear voices down the hallway. This worried her, but she was soon calmed by the fact that they turned down a different hall. Jeck had finished getting his armor on and was about to speak when Stacy but her finger on his lips. "Shhh." She pressed her ear back to the door and Jeck put his helmet on. Stacy picked out the voice of Ventress. "Crap!"

She took the blaster and put inside of her holster and pulled out the control panel of the door. She hardwired it shut. Jeck looked at her confused. "Great now how are we going to get out?"

She looked at him and winked. "Use your imagination Jeck." She turned her gaze to the far corner of the room.

When Jeck followed her gaze he shook his head. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…" It was a small air vent that Jeck would have to worm his way through _if _he'd fit at all. "I won't fit Stacy!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"There is no way I'm fitting in there Stacy."

"Now, now no need for dampening thoughts! You will fit fine! You go first that way I can close the vent because _yes_ I know I'm rather small, so I know that going through will be a breeze. Now go!" She pulled the grate off and Jeck hesitantly got down on his knees and entered the small square.

############

**Just down the hall**

"Master I wasn't able to find Stacy inside of her room but she never goes inside of it anyway. My only guess is that she's having some fun with the prisoner."

"I don't think I like knowing that she is getting back into the swing of things that her planet did Ventress. You didn't encourage this did you?"

"I asked and she offered. I had no idea that it might affect her negatively at all."

"Ventress if she formed any friendship with that clone at all we're lost! It would be like asking her to surrender her planet to us which we learned the hard way that she wouldn't. If you let her alone with him at all you better pray that she is still under our influence!"

"Master please you must be calm. The clone's cell is just this way."

Ventress led Count Dooku and several droids over to the cell. Dooku almost immediately noticed the scrubbed door. "Don't tell me she is worried about the blood…"

"She ordered a rinse of the prisoner after a fair amount of blood accumulated on his body. Why?"

"This isn't looking good Ventress. I hope you aren't wrong, now open it."

Ventress hesitated for a moment. She almost regretted telling her master about the prisoner not talking. "Yes my master…" She punched in a short code and the door hissed open and instead of a clone hanging from the chains a commando droid was hung by the neck. Ventress began to feel fear for her own safety but Dooku was not surprised at all. _She was far too kind when she attacked him_ is what he thought.

"This is her warning Ventress. I advise you to remember it well, for if her rage is strong enough, you will end up like this droid." He turned and gave orders to the droids they came with to look for them then walked away.

Ventress walked up to the commando droid and noticed every mark that was foreign to its body. Its only hand that it had left held something and when Ventress examined closer the fingers were twisted and mutilated so it couldn't let go. It held an image recorder that was ready to be played. She pried the fingers apart the best she could and held the disk in her hand. When she played it she saw a fully functional commando droid. Moments later a figure came and destroyed it in the most gruesome and violent way even Ventress couldn't have thought of. Her eyes were soaked in fear especially when the figure turned and showed their face. It was Stacy with the most evil eyes she's ever seen. Her master said it was a warning and indeed it was. But Ventress also took this as a challenge in which she accepted. She crushed the disk and ran out to find her and the clone.

Ventress was so determined to find the girl this time that she didn't notice when she picked up followers. Twelve of their own commando droids took aim… then fired. If it hadn't been for the force Ventress would've been dead. She couldn't move though. She was stuck fending off her attackers until they were all dead or until she was.

##########

**Inside the war room**

Count Dooku found himself in a small complication when he was ambushed by four droidekas and ten commando droids. He didn't know what was happening but he was certain of who was behind it. The only person that could wipe the droids memory and reprogram them to attack the person of their choice in a moment's notice was Stacy. He never understood the way her brain worked, no matter how much he picked and prodded at it. He would try and influence her at her most vulnerable but she came back much more violent and wiser. She was always three steps ahead of him no matter what he did. But as he was slowly cornered a thought struck him as to how her mind might work.

###########

**Western sector of the east air hanger**

Jeck slid out of the air vent easily but landed with a loud thud once his body was out. Now was the best time to say he developed claustrophobia even though he didn't. Stacy came out moments after and he helped her out so she wouldn't fall like he did. They were amused at the fact that they managed to come this far. Their goal seemed so close now.

"Okay Jeck… Do you see that ship up ahead there; the one with 'Stardust' written on the side of it?"

"Yeah, is that our ticket out of here?"

"… It's _your _ticket out of here Jeck."

Jeck snapped around to face Stacy. "What do you mean? You're coming with me I thought… You can't stay here they will kill you without thinking!"

Stacy kept a solemn face. "And I have years of experience of many other people that wanted to kill me without thinking but I lived through that too. The only difference is that they have these flashy sword thingies they call light sabers and use this power called the force. No different than what I can already do. Now please go! I can slow the droids down if they come."

Jeck's shoulders dropped slightly. "… How can I give you your light saber back if you won't come with me to the resolute? You can't expect me to be able to _find_ you somehow can you?"

"Keep it then… I have no need of it."

"I beg-to-differ Stacy."

The sound of droids spotting them out ended their discussion and they ran towards the ship dodging the blaster shots. Stacy shot off her blaster and killed off as many droids as she could that was in front of them. Once they reached the ship Stacy opened the door for Jeck shoved him inside and resumed firing.

"Stacy! Come with me!"

"No Jeck you've got to go and I have to make sure you leave alive!"

"You can do that from inside the ship."

"Go and start up the damn hyper drive already! It takes a few moments to warm up. Use this time that I'm out here shooting these things wisely! GO!"

Jeck turned and activated the hyper drive and started the engines to the ship. He ran back to the door of it. He came just in time to watch Stacy fight off some droids that came her way without blasters. He then ran back to make sure the status of the ship was good.

Stacy was struggling to keep up with the bots. No way could she over power them for too much longer. She shot off her blaster multiple times and managed to hit more than she anticipated. When she turned around she shot the last droid that was near her. It fell but she felt a warm tingling feeling down her leg. When she looked down she noticed there was a lot of blood around. Droids don't bleed but her legs could. She looked at it and found a deep gash that wrapped around her leg. Her last thoughts were, _how the hell…? _Then all was black just as the world begun to spin rapidly and the floor came up to meet her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars the clone wars but I will curl up at the tv and watch it!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 10

Stacy heard the silence of space but also the subtle noises of the computer and engines. They had awoken her, and she felt nice, warm, and content for once. She almost forgot what had all happened to her and where she was. She was awake but she didn't wish to get up. She rolled onto her side and felt a small ache in her lower left leg. She was finally beginning to doze off into another blissful sleep when she felt something rub her cheek lightly. She squeezed her eyes shut so they wouldn't open and buried her face in her arm and quietly moaned. Stacy heard someone whispering her name. It was most definitely a male's voice. Stacy couldn't place the voice with a face but she remembered a voice that she heard once before in the past. In her half sleep she grumbled, "No Zane… let me sleep. I'll practice tomorrow," she let a small yawn escape, "I… promise…"

"Stacy… Who's Zane?"

Before all her memories came flooding back she sat up wide awake and blinked a few times. She was on the Stardust but how? When she looked to her side she saw Jeck with his helmet off. She felt the blood rush to her face, "I'm sorry Jeck… I must've been dreaming again…" She examined her bandaged leg. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah I did, I carried you onto the ship too. Who is Zane, Stacy?"

She looked at him and tilted her head. "Not you…" she slid off the cot and tried standing on the leg. It wasn't going to be easy but she could try.

"Well obviously!"

"Jeck… You shouldn't have done this…"

"Done what?"

"Putting me on the ship and fixing me up… Not what after I did to you!" Stacy had a regretful face as she remembered dragging the blade across his flesh.

"You had no choice." Jeck reassured while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him and smiled weakly. When she looked away she was drawn by the window. From the window streaks of every color of light flashed by into her eyes. The light that reflected left her eyes white with nothing but her pupils to show for them. Jeck could never get enough of those eyes. "Space is so cold yet… this ship is so warm. Everything is _almost_ worries free, and inviting. Blissful compared to home."

"If it's too warm Stacy, I could change the environmental system to make it cooler."

She snapped around. "Oh no! It's fine, it's very comfortable, thank you. Not unless you need the temperature cooler in here?"

"No! I'm fine…" They stood there in silence for a while and no one moved. It was just wondering gazes and feet shuffling.

"So… Heading back to the resolute, going to meet a real Jedi?"

"Yeah… Probably be asked a lot of questions. 'Where have you been?' 'How did you survive?' and then perhaps 'How did you escape the Separatist base _alive?_' That'll be fun…"

"Yeah… won't it just?" Stacy looked down and started to paw at the ground with her foot.

"Is anything the matter Stacy?"

"I'm just not looking forward to staying in a cell on board a Republic ship… but it'll probably be fair though won't it?"

"Not exactly… No one will be planning to get you out until you have trial on Coruscant. Unless you're proven innocent you'll end up a prisoner for a long while Stacy…"

"Humph, that's sure comforting now isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Stacy, really I am."

"No, please don't be. Really Jeck I'll be fine… Bring on the politics!" As she finished the sentence they came out of hyper space and in front of them were three giant Republic cruisers.

_###########_

**On deck of one of the Cruisers**

"Sir, the ship we were tracking just came out of hyperspace!"

"Good, what is the ships status then?"

"Sir, none of its weapons are engaged, no shields, no targeting systems are active. However they are requesting permission to land in our hanger."

"What is their identification?"

##########

**Back on the Stardust**

"Stacy, they're asking for identification. What about you?"

"… Tell them I am a Separatist lackey…"

"But Stacy..." Jeck began to protest but Stacy shot him a look that told him to not. "Yes ma'am, Separatist lackey it is…" Jeck spoke into the microphone piece to confirm him as a clone trooper from the scouting squad stationed at the planet Trynn, and a "Separatist apprentice voluntarily turning them self in." Stacy didn't like that but permission was granted after a few moments. They came in slow and steady and landed far from other ships. "We're here…"

"Yeah…"

"Should we go?"

"Yes… I'll go first Jeck…" Stacy walked away and exited the ship just as two Jedi and more than three dozen troopers surrounded the ship. She got down on her knees and placed her hands on the back of her head.

"Where is the trooper that asked for permission you scum?" One of the Jedi with a dark outfit had asked with no mercy.

"He is inside. He should be coming out about now" and like he was cued he came down the ramp with his helmet off to prove he was in fact one of his brothers. "You see? Almost no harm done…"

Blasters we aimed harder and the one Jedi came awfully close when the other finally intervened. "Anakin! If they… _she_ turned herself in voluntarily don't you think it is worth a listen?"

"Obi Wan, this is another Sith! Can't you feel that?"

"Yes I do, but something else can be felt too!" They began arguing with each other.

Stacy made a face and Jeck hung his head. "Um, excuse me?"

They both snapped around and shouted in sync "What?"

"Umm well, if you want to move on to the next step… The appropriate thing would be to search me… Confirm that I am not carrying any weapons… Oh hang on!" She reached into her holster and pulled out her blaster, slowly placed in onto the floor and slid it over to the Jedi. "There you go, now what was I saying? Oh right! Confirm I am unarmed then take me to a cell and then try and interrogate me. Correct?"

Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to think. Finally Obi Wan spoke, "That would be… what we would do."

"Will you carry it out then General Kenobi?"

"Well at least we know she knows _you _master."

She lifted her head a little. "Actually I know a lot more than you are leading yourself to believe. It's all very basic knowledge to me though. You are Generals Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker both Jedi Masters. Technically Obi wan is the one with official rank of a Jedi Master. Skywalker has a young Padawan named Ahsoka Tano and your commanding officers are known as Commander Cody to Obi Wan and Captain Rex to Anakin." She pointed to the two clones she was referring to.

Anakin stepped forward still waving his light saber around. "_Impressive_," he said in a sarcastic tone. "You've done your homework."

Stacy stood up and leaned in towards Anakin's face. "I have _a lot _more dirt on you Skywalker."

He was glaring harder at her with each passing second. Obi Wan finally stepped in and pulled Anakin back. "Alright you two, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. We'll let some clones search and escort her to the prison blocks. Is that good enough for you Anakin?"Anakin didn't stop glaring but he grumbled a weak yes. "Good because you weren't going to have a choice."

Stacy leaned back on her heels with her hands behind her back. "I'll just stand here, yeah, no problem. Nope… just standing awaiting a tiny room…" She felt a shiver go down her spine. She watched Commander Cody instruct two of his brothers to search Stacy. They walked over hesitantly and started the search. Stacy Jumped and turned around suddenly. "Oy! Watch, the hands!" Jeck watched as his brother took a step back and held up his hands to try and say he didn't mean it.

Jeck was lead into the medical wing while Stacy was cuffed and taken to the cells. He felt that he might actually miss her if he didn't get a chance to see her again. He just shrugged it off, he knew better than to care about a Separatist, especially a Sith… but she had told him that she didn't want to be a part of that. So with that in mind… what does he do? Try and fight for someone that he probably make matters worse for, or forget everything? _I'm a clone and the sooner I remember this, the sooner I can forget about her…_

##########

**In the prison block**

"Your men are very good at what they do Commander Cody… You must be proud of them. Mind you though," she leaned in a little and lowered her voice to a whisper. "They can be a bit… How shall I say this; inappropriate?"

"He apologized I thought…"

"Oh, he did I'm just saying… The mind is a complex thing. No matter what you do it'll always have its own individual way of thinking. A friendly reminder should go along way though… for future reference of course."

Cody tilted his head slightly before shrugging his shoulders and resuming his post. He was to wait there until Masters Kenobi and Skywalker appeared. Even though Stacy could not see his face he looked bored actually. Guard duty must've not been his favorite task. Despite the stories she'd heard, she was quite anxious to expose him as another guy, not a kiss up. Behind her little barricade of a door she examined things all around her, even the people. It was a smaller hallway for a part of the ship that only has five cells. Five "guards" were stationed around, to at the door of her cell and two at the archway to the main hall. Cody stood in the middle just waiting, no words were spoken, just silence, the hum, and waiting. Stacy watched carefully as Cody's shoulders slowly raised and fell. That was all the evidence that she needed to prove that he was bored. It was the occasional sigh of boredom that she knew all too well.

Stacy let out a long deep sigh. "It's too quiet… Don't you ever talk or are you guys always silent? You can't honestly look at me and tell me you're not bored."

Commander Cody turned half way to look at her. She tried so hard to find his eyes behind his visor. "I'm not bored…" Then he turned his back on her again.

Stacy leaned in as close as she could without touching the screen she was confined behind. "Commander… Wearing your helmet doesn't count. Therefore I can't believe you, henceforth you are _bored_."

He turned around completely and stepped forward. "You nothing but an instigator, aren't you?"

She cracked a sly crooked smile. "That I am… and proud to be one. _Why_?"

He pulled his hands into loose fists. "Why would you be proud to be an instigator? Why do I ask? Because people don't like them, that's why."

"It gives me something to do. What people Commander?" She tilted her head to appear clueless with her wide innocent eyes.

Cody's fists slowly drew tighter. "Something to do? Are you serious?" He shook his head and briefly looked down. "People… that don't like them, that's who."

"People like you commander? Are you getting annoyed? You have to admit it's better than standing around bored. Oh and yes… I am serious." She stood normal with her arms crossed and smiled.

Cody loosened his fists and started to stutter a little. "I- I told you… I wasn't bored before you started to talk."

"And I told you that I won't believe you wearing your helmet! So unless you want me to shut up take it off, look me in the eye and tell me you weren't bored! What is so hard about that! Guard duty sucks, I would know!" The other four clones began to look at one another at the small argument that was happening. Eventually they began to snicker quietly in hopes that their Commander wouldn't notice.

"Why do you want me to take my helmet off? Isn't my answer good enough for you?"

"No it isn't! Just do it and I'll shut up okay?"

Cody turned to the side throwing his arms up in the air briefly. "I'm not going to do it!" He faced her again. "I don't know why you are obsessed about me taking my helmet off but no! I won't do it! That's that!" He turned away from her.

"Hrmph, you're so stubborn! I can't tell if you're lying or not that's why! And by the way, I _know_ for a fact that you were bored. You can't hide it!" She turned her back to Cody and crossed her arms to pout. The four clones couldn't believe what they saw. Cody acting childish, or was it solely the girl?

They didn't have too much time to sit and debate for two Jedi came walking into the prison block. It was Kenobi and Skywalker. They were obviously not in a sure mood as far as Stacy could tell. She didn't have to look at them to know what might be happening, but she would sure have some fun with their interrogation. As they addressed her name a grin spread as she turned around slowly. "Yes?"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so this might be a little choppy but I hope it's okay! ^^'

disclaimer: I own nothing of starwars like i said for the past ten chapters..... arg!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 11

**Back at the Separatist fleet**

Two figures were standing with their heads bent towards the floor. The blue holographic image was more than enraged though the face was hidden. They did not however need to see his face to feel the fire and fury in his eyes as he gazed down on them. Once he finally spoke his voice was eerily calm and it flowed inwards through the room as if he where really there. "Tell me… How exactly did she escape?" The two figures exchanged glances not daring to be the one to tell their master how an insolent child could have escaped their grasp within less than 42 hours.

**############**

**Back at the Republic fleet**

Two Jedi entered the room. They had mixed feelings about this new stranger, but they would have to treat her as a suspect none the less. When they entered the first thing they saw was Cody standing irritated in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Then they saw the girl with her back to them and were puzzled.

General Kenobi tilted his head slightly. "Cody, what happened?"

The girl turned around and spoke before Cody had the chance. "Cody was bored and he wouldn't just admit it!"

The two Jedi Knights exchanged glances with each other, but clearly could tell that they would have had to have been there to understand what was going on. She felt Cody's embarrassment radiate to her and she smiled contently. She leaned on the wall and watched as Cody tried to hide his helmeted face in his hands. "Awww… I'm sorry Cody… Did I embarrass you? If I did… then I did well! After all… you are just _another_ guy." A cheesy smile spread across her face.

Both Jedi were still lost, General Kenobi walked forward a few steps. "It's alright Cody…" He put a hand on his shoulder… "You did good… We'll take things from here."

Anakin stepped up and cleared his throat. "Though we may need you, Commander, close by. Just in case."

Commander Cody nodded his head and signaled the other four to exit the hall. Cody stood just by the entrance and faced away from the cells. The Jedi walked up and stood in front of the field that separated them from her. General Kenobi has the first to speak. "What is your name?"

"Would you like my full name, or alias?"

"Both would be rather nice…"

"I told Jeck that I was Stacy… That's just my nick name… I hate my real name… It sounds like one great big mood swing. I'm Ecstasy Greta Despondency of…" she paused for a second, "Never mind." She turned away and walked to the corner.

Anakin lost his patience and snapped. "Of? Well, tell us!" He would've deactivated the field and tried to shake it out of her but Obi Wan stopped him and scolded him with an "Anakin, please!"

Obi Wan tried to salvage what was left of the conversation. "Where are you from Ecstasy, and why would feel that you cannot tell us?"

She faced them slowly. "I may seem like a mess in Separatist affairs, and I may seem disloyal and dishonest, but I will _never_ put my home world in jeopardy. The Separatists already tried that in hopes I would remain loyal to them with the threat of my home world being destroyed but in fact that is how I became to put my trust and efforts into the Republic. If that is the path that you, the Republic, want to follow then this discussion is over and you'll never have to see me again. Understood?" Her face was solemn and not her light hearted carefree look. She could almost be feared, but they had a false sense of security from the opposite side of the field.

Obi Wan looked a little concerned. "Oh no, of course not! The Republic would never do such things to a neutral world. That is if they wish to remain neutral…"

"No! They must not be given a choice! If they have one they would rise up against the government that is clinging to every little shard of power they have to keep the people in the dark of this war! If they find out they would gather and leave the planet to try and join the war, any one that says that they can fight is a friend to them! That is why you must not know! I won't let them do harm and I won't allow the war to find them!"

Anakin found a spot for him to chime in. "That's a lot of responsibility for one person, keeping an entire planet hidden and safe. Even if you are a Sith, you can't expect to pull it off for too much longer."

She crossed her arms. "I'm used to such things… Please though… I know that you aren't just interested in my personal affairs. I know what the procedure of war is. What would you like to know about your Separatist fiends?"

"You'd openly give us information after we threatened you?" Kenobi curiously asked.

Stacy nodded her head. "I would… I have no grudges against you. Though I may have been angry, we are both fighting a common enemy."

Anakin became a little less tightly wound. "Well said, but you are still a Sith are you not?"

Stacy glanced back to Cody who was trying not to look interested. "I am very versatile. Do you wish me to be a Sith Anakin? It's not that hard… although I swore I wouldn't do things like that anymore… but this is a war of broken promises as are all."

Only Kenobi seemed to have caught what she said. "Are you implying that you were in several wars before this one?"

Stacy watched out of the corner of her eye as Cody turned to look at her. She took a brief moment to think. "My personal life is my own to worry about Master Kenobi. Just as yours is your own."

Obi Wan put his hand on his chin. "So I see… We'll finish this interrogation tomorrow evening hours." He turned and Anakin hesitantly followed closely behind. Cody followed as two troopers walked in for guard duty.

"What! Wait! You mean you're going to leave me here with these no talkers here in this little space! Arg! Is this torture?" She walked over to the far corner of her tiny cell and pressed her head against it.

###########

**On the Separatist cruiser**

"Ventress, I _need_ you to find that girl, by any means necessary. Failure is only to be expected but know you _do not_ settle with failure. Is that understood?" Dooku's stress was beginning to catch up with him.

Ventress bowed her head. "Yes my master, this is completely understood. I'll arrange something and commence it as soon as possible." Dooku nodded his head in approval and she flung her hood over her head and like a shadow left the room.

############

**A few hours later on the Republic cruiser, prison blocks**

It was shift change for the guards. Hopefully one of the other two will engage in conversation with her. Stacy felt that she would lose her mind if she stayed too quiet for much longer. She watched as the two walked in and took the other guards' places while they left the room. She was drawn to the one on the left. She walked up to the field and was barely touching it. She noticed him get a little tense. She smiled a warm smile. "Hello Jeck… How are you?"

**War room on the Republic cruiser**

There was a small group of people in a half moon circle with Obi Wan and Anakin debating something in front of them. "She isn't exactly the Sith lord type, yet she seems to understand a deeper meaning of the force. Though she did not mention it I felt it tingling throughout my entire being."

"Obi Wan is right… I too felt it but I think she is very much Sith-like." Anakin said contradicting Obi Wan.

Mace Windu propped his elbows on his knees as the blue hologram flickered. "Perhaps we should move her here to Coruscant for a proper trial. If she is as keen to stopping the Separatists as you say she is, she may prove useful. Who _knows_ how much information one could receive from her?"

"But would that truly be wise Master Windu?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "We cannot trust her as much as she does us at this moment."

"That may be true but I think that she is willing to open up. When Anakin and I were interrogating her, she seemed to be rather comfortable." Obi Wan hopefully added.

Mace leaned back on his chair and tapped a finger on the arm rest. "Master Yoda? You haven't yet voiced your opinion in this matter. What are you thinking?"

The small green life form gazed deeply into his thoughts with his brown eyes looking further and further into them. "A good time to say what I know, this is." Master Yoda gained the attention of everyone around him. "Known this Ecstasy Despondency for a short while I have, did not seem fit to bring it up it did. Not feel her signature in the force in a _long_ while I have not. Learn from her, help her, and observe her we must."

Obi Wan had a very thoughtful expression run across his face. "I agree with master Yoda. I can head back to her cell now and ask a few things to see if she might cooperate with us."

Mace nodded his head. "Very well then Kenobi. However Skywalker, the council has a matter to discuss with you. It may require your urgent attention, so please stay a while longer." Kenobi bowed his head slightly and left the room.

Anakin nodded. "Alright then master Windu."

############

**Back at the prison block**

"Stacy… I really shouldn't be talking to you. I've told you that…" Jeck tried to reinforce.

"Oh c'mon Jeck please, I'm bored and you're the only person on this entire ship that has met me properly!" Stacy pleaded.

"You shouldn't even be replying to what she says Jeck."

"Oh stay out of this Deck!" Jeck snapped at his partner. Deck held up his hands to indicate he'd stay out of this. "Like he said though… I shouldn't even be paying attention to you. Stacy would it kill you just to wait the few hours until the Jedi get back?"

Stacy had a disappointed face in a matter of seconds after he said that. "You know me… I can't even hold still long enough to let myself heal… I thought that maybe we were friends enough for at least _you_ to trust I wouldn't escape or anything… but I understand…" She sat down by the field with her head down.

Jeck rubbed where his forehead would have been if not for the helmet. "Ah, Stacy… I didn't mean it like that! It's a job, and they wanted to see if you would warm up to me or something! It isn't that I don't want to talk to you or anything Stacy…"

"Jeck! You weren't supposed to tell her!"

"It wasn't an order I was given to follow Deck. So it probably doesn't matter now." He knelt down to her level. "I'm sorry, for what it's worth. You don't have to trust me anymore if you don't want too." He stood back up and resumed his post, Deck did the same.

Deck glanced at the two of them. "Well… that was sure interesting. Here I thought that this was going to be boring…" Jeck gave Deck a dirty look. "What?"

Stacy stood up and tried to find words to give to Jeck to help soothe both of their minds, but to no avail she hung her head and slumped into the wall sliding back to the ground. Only moments later Obi Wan had entered the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of star wars for goodness sake!

Ps: Shan't means Shall not… that way you don't think I'm speaking in an alien language!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 12

Stacy watched as Obi Wan entered the room. She couldn't help but to notice the doubts he had written in his eyes. She pulled her knee up and tilted her head. "I thought you weren't coming until evening hours Master Kenobi. It isn't even tomorrow yet that I am sure of… so what are you doing here?"

He took a breath in and let it out slowly. "The high Jedi council would like me to ask you some things now. Only if that is alright with you, is that fine?"

Stacy stood up with a curious face. "Fine… what would you like to know?"

"It's more a debate we were having. We'd set you free from this cell as long as you stay onboard the ship, give us information we may need, and explain anything to us we may need to know about you." Kenobi held his breath.

Her shoulders dropped. "Technically I'm still a prisoner though… I won't escape, I won't tell you anything about me, and I won't wield any type of light saber until you find you can trust me. However please note you have to gain _my_ trust as much as I do yours. Have I made myself clear?"

Obi Wan looked up and down at her. "You've made yourself crystal clear, but you have no light saber on you."

"I may surprise you…" She glanced over to Jeck who went stiff. "It's really quite cool! I made it myself… kind of easy to do… but oh well I can get into that later…"

Obi Wan eyed her suspiciously. "Yes, I suppose you could… But for now we have a course set for Coruscant as the Jedi council wishes to meet you in person… That _is_ fine with you isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." Stacy put her wrists together. "Does that mean you're going to cuff me then?" She smiled a cheesy smile and laughed.

Obi wan tilted his head slightly to try and look at her better. "Yes and why is that funny to you?"

"They're funny because, they _are_ so funny! Well to me anyways. All you do is pull and they're done, see? Watch this." She held her wrists out in front of her and pulled them apart, then repeated that a few times. The three men watched her display. "See again, put them together and… pull!"

Deck tilted his head. "You mean to tell me _you_ can break out of them as easily as that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so… It makes for great entertainment for about fifteen minutes…" She watched as the three stared at her dumbfounded. "What? I get bored quickly! That's not a crime is it?"

##############

**On board the Separatist cruiser**

The blue hologram flickered several times before the conversation continued "You're apprentice had better not fail me Dooku… I want that girl. Her power could lift this shroud failure you and your apprentice have been wallowing in. I wish to not resort to my final plan this soon… The results would be… disappointing."

Count Dooku lowered his head. "I understand my lord… The girl shan't escape me again… The next time we meet I will tell her the painful truth that has been hidden from her, followed by a white lie."

The hologram studied Dooku for a moment. "Do you find that wise? We may lose her completely then if she has no one she believes she can trust, not only will she destroy herself… but all she knows as well."

The count raised his head. "I'm positive that she will want to understand before she goes destructive. That should give me enough time to allure her to the Separatist interest. I will make you her most favored man throughout the universe so she will be the most perfect apprentice you will have ever laid eyes on!"

The blue figure cackled an old evil laugh as an equally evil smile grew across his old and wrinkled face. "Good! If this plan is successful we will not need to worry about the Republic as much as we do sand in the wind. If your apprentice fails however to capture her… then the responsibility to find her will fall to you…"

Dooku lowered his head again. "Yes my lord…" The figure flickered away as a long skinny shadow ran across the floor in front of him. "Are you prepared Ventress?"

She walked forward. "Yes my lord… I plan on using the same technique as I used to capture the Viceroy… They shouldn't expect me to use the same tactic twice…"

"Please note that she may have already placed her interests into the Republic and may not wish to leave quite as easily as the Viceroy." Dooku warned her.

A wicked smile broke out on her face. "I've already taken that into consideration master."

Dooku turned to watch the progress of the ship. "Excellent Ventress… How soon can you leave?"

Ventress stood slightly behind her master. "My forces should be ready in about three hours… There will be Jedi and I would like to make sure that I slow them down as much as I possibly can… Also my intelligence says that they are traveling in a convoy of three Republic cruisers. So to add confusion I'll be attacking all three of them, while I swipe their friend. I already know that they're headed to Coruscant so I'll wait there and launch my attack."

Dooku looked out of the corner of his eye. "You make me proud Ventress… But is this attack logical? If they are headed to Coruscant then the Jedi council will be alert… They will have defenses ready for a high risk prisoner… Hold off on the attack until later… When she is susceptible to change and is corruptible… Then we'll, corrupt her." He smirked at his thoughts. Ventress nodded her head and left the room a little disappointed.

###############

**Deep hyperspace onboard the Republic cruiser**

Stacy's hands were cuffed down to the table and her ankles to the chair. She tapped her fingers waiting as patiently as she could for them to come out of hyper space. They moved her here so the Jedi could have a more face to face conversation with her. She moaned while being completely immobile. "It would so suck if the key didn't work I had to stay here for the rest of my life…"

Anakin smirked at that thought. Obi Wan shook his head. "You don't have very many happy thoughts do you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm normally a very happy person… except when I'm doing something I really don't enjoy."

Anakin stepped forward. "You volunteered for this."

She wriggled her wrists a little so her skin didn't stick to the metal. "I know and I thought the trip wouldn't be this long, _that_ and I wanted to walk around for a little bit."

Anakin tilted his head. "It's only been five minutes though…"

Stacy groaned as her head hit the table. They managed to hear her mumbling and make out her saying "It felt like ten!"

Not even two minutes later they felt a jerk as they came out of hyper space. Jeck came to unlock her cuffs. The moment she was free she stood on the table and back flipped off of it landing behind Jeck. She screamed out "Freedom!" then sat down cross legged on the floor before anyone had time to react. She tried to stifle a laugh but it came out as a snicker.

Jeck faced her with shock. "Are you mad?"

She put a finger on her chin. "I don't know… but I know many people that would say yes at the moment." She gave a smile.

Jeck shook his head while Anakin and Obi Wan were pale. They had expected her to attack them, not jump for joy. Jeck pulled her up and Stacy allowed herself to be cuffed once more. He put a hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the cramped room. The Jedi just stared in wonder. Anakin spoke out loud what Obi Wan was thinking. "Perhaps we should let Jeck escort her to the Jedi council."

##############

**About an hour later at the Jedi Temple**

Stacy, still cuffed, was lead in front of the Jedi council. She felt nervous for the second time in her life. When she stood in the middle of the room with many curious eyes gazing at her up and down she started to feel self conscious. "Hello… I guess I'm Stacy, and you guys are the awesome Jedi council members right?"

A dark skinned man spoke up past the silence. "We are… Do you know why you're here?"

"Well gee; I didn't think that the trial was going to be here! I would've worn my… better clothes." She laughed a little. "No? Um, okay…" She stood up strait and presented herself in a more professional way. "I believe I am here because it is believed that I am a Sith, I know…" she held up her hands and put quotations in the air with her fingers, "… the ways of the force. So you chose before I head to my trial to ask me a few things and debate if I may be useful to you. In times of war many people will resort to things potentially dangerous if they believe they have a good chance of things turning out for them. I am a gamble to you, but you feel definite that if you search the force you'll find your answer _instead_ of just asking me."

Mace Windu raised his eyebrows impressed. "Are you telling me that if we just ask you for your help you would willingly give us your word you would?"

Stacy didn't even bat an eye. "In order for us to trust each other one of us has to take a chance, and I've already chosen to trust you… It's now up to you to trust me. I may be many things but I assure you that I am a person of my word… Honor and honesty are things that I hold close during times when they are lacking."

When she finished a hologram flickered on and a small figure sat down in its small round chair. "Apologize for my being late I do…" He settled into the chair and focused on the girl. "Caught the last sentence you said I did. Boldly spoken it is young Ecstasy. Good words however to live by they are."

Stacy smiled slightly and bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment of his presents. "Thank you master Yoda. It is good to see you again… After we parted I had heard that Ventress had attempted to attack you."

He too nodded. "For your concern I thank you. The matter at hand however more important it is."

She bowed slightly. "Yes of course. Master Windu has to decide if he is willing to take my word of me doing everything in my power to help the Republic during this time of strife."

Yoda turned his head to meet the now annoyed Mace Windu. "Trust her you do not?"

Mace never took his eyes off of Stacy. "She may have been a Sith lord… She may _still_ be a Sith loyal to the Separatists trying to toy with us to gain our trust then turn around and stab us in the back. It is a matter that must be discussed thoroughly and with much thought."

Yoda nodded his head and turned to face Stacy. "Hmm, yes a matter of great importance this is. Trust her I do. Let her help out on board one of the cruisers perhaps, to see what she'll do from there."

"I agree with master Yoda… See what she will do when given freedom to wander the halls of a Republic cruiser and see what happens. If she gains our absolute trust maybe we can put her out on the field where our troops are stretched thinly." Ki-Adi-Mundi backed up Yoda's thoughts.

Mace had a bitter face. "Fine… All in favor of seeing where this girl will lead us?" Many Jedi raised their hands. "All opposed?" Only a few Jedi raised their hands including Anakin in the far background. "Very well then… the council has voted in favor of placing trust in Ecstasy Greta Despondency. We'll see about whose cruiser you'll be joining… In the mean time you should wait outside."

Stacy nodded her head and left the room. Every step she took she yelled a cheer in her mind. When she Stacy finally left the room Jeck took her by the arm to make sure she wouldn't run off. She snickered silently. _I still cannot believe that Obi Wan and Anakin thought it best for Jeck to escort me here! Ha ha ha! They just think that he can keep me under control I bet…_ She let a grin slowly spread across her face.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry this took me forever! I'm so sorry! The words seemed to have been disagreeing with me and refused to be put down on this piece of virtual paper! I'm sorry again peoples! I'll try harder next time!

Disclaimer: I do no do no absolutely do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars... :D

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive child chapter 13

Stacy rather enjoyed being escorted. It was the first time that she was being escorted as a convict and she found it to be exciting and an escape from the norm. However there was only really one thing that she enjoyed about the whole excursion, rather someone. She scolded herself for the way that she had been acting but there was no harm in thoughts right? So she allowed herself her thoughts and only her thoughts.

Jeck had to cling tightly to her arm so the Jedi wouldn't feel threatened. He could feel Stacy's excitement pulsing through her body. It seemed that she wanted to jump for joy again. He didn't, however, expect her to stop walking suddenly with the Jedi still walking in front of them. "What is it Stacy? We've got to keep up with them."

Stacy just smiled up at Jeck and hooked her cuffed arms around his neck and squeezed him into a tight hug. Jeck didn't know what to do at first and stood there for a few seconds before returning the gesture. She pulled away and unhooked her arms from his neck and smiled as she looked for his eyes through his visor. When Jeck realized he was still holding onto Stacy he let her waist go and stammered back a little. He heard her giggle. In all those days he's known her he never heard her laugh properly. "St- Stacy… what was that for?"

She tilted her head slightly. "I didn't want what happened on the Republic cruiser to affect our friend ship… You were just doing your job, and I was acting childish. That was my apology Jeck… C'mon now Jeck we've got to catch up to a couple of Jedi before they think that I tried to escape!" Stacy grabbed Jeck's wrist uncomfortably and dragged him along to catch up with Obi Wan and Anakin.

Stacy and Jeck managed to listen in on what Anakin was complaining about once they were within earshot. "Why did she have to stay with us? Why couldn't we just give her a trial and be done with it?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "Because Anakin, the Jedi council feels that she trusts us more so than anyone else in that room. This is surprising considering the warm welcome _you_ gave her."

Anakin rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, well I had to follow my gut instincts. They tend to keep me alive most times you know!"

Obi Wan shook his head at his friend. "One of these days Anakin…" Anakin just shrugged his shoulders.

###############

**Back Onboard the Republic Cruiser several days later**

Stacy was examining various metal shards and scrap wires. She held several random bits of scrap together and smiled a mischievous smile. Just as she was conjecturing what it could be used for she felt two hands drag her away from the pile and that made her drop the tiny bits that she had in her hands. She was turned and met the gaze of bright brown eyes. It took her a moment to see it was Jeck; she had grown used to seeing him wear his helmet 24/7. "Ha! Hi Jeck!"

He shook his head in disapproval. "You know you're on a tight leash as it is Stacy… They were reluctant to finally let you out of your cell."

Stacy smiled and brushed his hands off lightly. "Please, I still sleep in that cell _guarded_! Kind of freakish if you ask me." Stacy stared off into the distance and shivered at thoughts in her head.

Jeck looked at her partially lost. "Umm, okay… but if any of the Generals see you playing with bits of scrap metal they might think that you're up to no good."

Breaking free from her overactive mind Stacy looked back at Jeck. "But it's so boring around here! I don't even know what I was planning on doing with those pieces of metal and wires."

Jeck sighed. "Didn't the Generals assign you to some chores?"

Stacy began to pout. "Yes… But I did them all! I can't scrub a hallway that doesn't have any dirt left to be scrubbed!"

He smacked his head in disbelief. "How could you finish cleaning a place full of men? Me included?"

She crossed her arms and tilted her head in thought. "You all are very unexpectedly tidy… Even Anakin isn't as much of a slob as I thought he would be…"

Jeck stared at her. "You… are impossible…"

Stacy picked up a small hand held computer and began to scribble notes in it and walked away. As she passed by Jeck she nudged him playfully in the shoulder. "I know I am…"

"Wait, where are you going Stacy?"

"Back to my cell, the only place people don't mind me being. I'll come back out if some troopers return from a planet or something."

As she was walking away Obi Wan walked up next to Jeck. Jeck glanced at his new General briefly before speaking. "She isn't with the 'dark side' you know…"

Obi Wan watched as Stacy turned a corner. "I know you have more reason to trust her more than any of us, but she also has more reason to trust you than us… I saw those cuts along her back, and I've heard that you weren't in very good shape either. I'm only guessing that you both went through a lot on that planet and relied on each other to survive."

Jeck shook his head and grabbed his helmet off of the crate they were by. Before he put it back on he faced Obi Wan. "I feel terrible having to spy on her. It's like I'm betraying her trust, but also… Orders are orders, which I cannot just ignore." He put his helmet on. "Please… please don't make me do this."

Obi Wan felt his stomach tie into knots. _I don't want to just take advantage of the fact that they'll follow any orders given to them, but I cannot let her walk around the ship unsupervised, can I?_"Jeck I wouldn't want to make you do anything that might make you feel troubled in this way however we cannot let a person, that the majority do not know, just wander freely among the ship. There would be too much that might happen. I'm just asking for you to now, keep her out of trouble and if she says anything that might be important report it back to us."

Jeck nodded and was about to walk away when he turned back to face Obi Wan. "Sir, I was wondering… if maybe we could get Stacy her own room. She is rather… freaked out by being guarded while she sleeps. Maybe she might open up to you more then."

"Thank you Jeck, I'll think about it and see what can be done." Obi Wan watched as Jeck nodded and walked away. _Maybe he's right about that… I too would feel awkward…_

#############

**Inside a Separatist Base**

"Master please! I am ready to take that girl. Allow me to go out and locate her and bring her to you and…"

"That's enough Ventress!" Dooku cut Ventress off. "As much as you _think _that you're ready to go and confront her, you are not. You must sharpen your skills as her's overwhelm both yours and mine by unbelievable amounts. We have to use our minds to try and capture her." Dooku scolded his apprentice.

Ventress grimaced at her masters words. She knew that he was right, but she didn't like being told so. She just gripped her saber and stormed out of the room. She ran down the hallways until she came across a vast empty room.

When she looked around there was literally nothing in there. It was bright and bare. Even though muttered under her breath one could still hear her words. "I _will_ practice so that one day one of these blades will meet her flesh and she will beg for mercy instead of swallowing her pride." She activated her light sabers and red eerie glow spread all around the room as her blood thirsty grin spread slowly across her pale face.

#############

**Onboard the Republic Cruiser two and a half days later**

Stacy was scribbling some notes on the pad that she always had with her. In between thoughts she'd go back to polishing R2 units. Though she was always doing two things at once she would move swiftly and always give 110% at every job. Her hobby, when she wasn't working, was watching the many clones working and she would watch them all carefully. After a while she was able to spot any of them out of a large crowd, but the hard part was learning how to say some of their nick names.

Currently Stacy was putting a few broken pieces back on a R2 unit that had just survived a battle. They had been ambushed by a General Grievous. Someone that Stacy hadn't been able to meet while she was an apprentice towards a Sith lord. From his reputation that he had she was expecting something very terrible, but for her he was just another droid waiting to be decommissioned. Once she finished she went for a walk.

As she was racing through her thoughts and writing them down on the electronic pad she always had with her, she ran right into Deck. They both stumbled back a little dazed and unaware of what just happened. Stacy's palm was to her fore head as she whapped it into his helmet, and Deck shifted his helmet back into place. Deck blinked behind his helmet to see Stacy standing there, and then quickly gathered his composure.

"Ow, that hurt Deck! Wow… I didn't know that your helmets were that hard, ow!"

Deck restrained a laugh and cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am they have to be that hard to prevent injury! Actually I was looking for you. It was a message saying that I was to look for you and once I found you, to tell you to report to storage area 913. You should find General Obi Wan Kenobi and that medic that you met on the planet Trynn before. You might remember him, Jeck?"

"Of course I remember him." She said with a chuckle. "How could I forget? Wait… can you run that message by me again?"

He sighed. "Just head down to storage area 913 and find the General. They are waiting for you there. I suggest you don't keep them waiting."

"Just as well!" She playfully hit Deck's shoulder and started walking. "Lord knows you can't keep a General waiting!"

Deck stood there as people walked all around him. He rubbed his arm slightly. "Ow…"

As Stacy fought her way through the corridor she thought of what the General would want with her. She knew however to score points with the Republic is to listen to the Generals though, so went she did. She did have to admit though, she was getting a little rusty at her skills and her engineering skills were going way up. She'd much rather be running through a field filling her blood of adrenaline from running away from angry bounty hunters. There wasn't enough excitement for her on this ship. All Stacy could do though was to keep her chin held high and look unchanged by her short leash.

By the maps and layouts of the cruiser that she was on she was almost there, but to be bitterly honest she hasn't ever heard of storage area 913 ever being used. _Storage area 913, where are you?_ The hallways had slowly gone from their busy attitude to a haunted no one home feeling._What are you? According to the layouts you should be rather small… But what do you store? I swear though if that Deck lied to me boy is he getting a slap upside the head! But what would Jeck have to do with this? A plot just to get me down here, or is it the truth? … What would the General want though? To give me a private congrats ceremony with one witness then shove me back along to my work? Ha! I think I'm getting paranoid again… ha ha ha ha! I sure don't want a repeat… Are those voices I hear…?_ Stacy pressed herself against the wall and listened to the voices that she thought that she heard and sure enough they were there. She held her breath and attempted to make out who's they were and what they were saying. _Is that_ _Jeck… and Obi Kenobi? Maybe Deck was serious then…_ Cautiously she stepped from the protection the wall and shadows provided her and into the view of the two men. "Well hi-ya boys! How are we today then?" She saw them turn and watched both of their faces go from shock to relief when they met her gaze.

Jeck put his helmet underneath his other arm and gave a nod. "Glad you could make it! We're doing okay… We have something for you."

"Aside from the task of fixing up this dreadful hallway, that is." As Obi Wan finished his sentence another light flickered out adding to the dank dimness of the hallway. They all nodded in agreement once Stacy picked up the smell of old mildew.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well what is it? Clean out storage area 913 to fix and clean up this area sir?"

In unison both man questioned her sentence. "Sir?"

Stacy froze briefly. "Well, after hearing awhile it only seems fit… and old habits die hard… Anyway! Why am I down here?"

"Oh right." Gathering his train of thought Obi Wan cleared his throat. "This… is now yours." He pressed a hard button and a dingy heavy door slid open horizontally revealing a dry and dusty storage space full of tools and various mechanical devices. In awe Stacy entered the decent sized room. "It was Jeck's idea and I just got the clearance to turn this into your own personal space… After all this area is very much unused and unpleasant… We figured you could turn this around…" Obi Wan looked at Stacy furiously scribbling things down on that pad she always had. "What are you doing?"

She glanced up at him. "I'm already making plans for this area!" She put the pad on a shelf and gave the unsuspecting General a big hug. Jeck couldn't help but to laugh at his General's shock. Before he could recompose himself he had a pair of arms swiftly thrown around his neck. She whispered a thank you to him. When she pulled away she started to go through the things in the area.

"Well I'm going to use this chance to get away and help Anakin with tracking down General Grievous. Farewell then." Stacy waved goodbye to Obi Wan and Jeck stood in the room.

Once Obi Wan's footsteps could no longer be heard Jeck decided he should leave Stacy to her work. "I too should get going… after all this is now your area!"

Stacy put the random pieces of scrap down and caught Jeck by his arm. She stood up on her toes and pecked him on his cheek. "Thanks Jeck… I owe you a lot…" She smiled and watched as a small smile fought its way across Jeck's face.

Just before he left he put on his helmet and just said, "You're welcome…" and was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay people, I'm sorry it took me forever with this story. I can't say I'm too happy with the length of time it took, but at least it's finally done. School has gotten to be such an annoyance, and hopefully things will look better over summer break. I really hope that this was worth the wait though. Please enjoy.

disclaimer: Honestly not even in the length of time that it took me to write this have i bought star wars from George Lucas. I need like a century to even have that as a possibility!

* * *

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 14

**Entry Log no. 1**

_It's been a while but people are finally warming up to me. I've made several friends, even though they are soldiers that don't know how long they'll live to see any possible next days. I admire their courage though. I'm thankful that Jeck got me my own space, granted I still had to sleep in the cell for a while as I had to get the whole room put together, I feel like it's a leap forward in this trust bridge we're trying to build; the Republic and I. It might all be in my head though, but one has to live in hope. For many things I'm finding though. I'm just undecided I guess. I've been building a glider in my room of spare and scrap parts though! So I can't be bored anymore, but still people wouldn't be too happy to find out that I'm building random things… I've moved a cot in there, and a desk filled of all sorts of things that could be great to experiment with! Oh boy, I'm sounding like a mechanic geek now! Oh well that's what happens when you're cooped up in a ship for so long! Jeck comes and checks on me every now and then… I enjoy his company, I guess it's because I've spent so long on a foreign planet, living in a cave with him. Call me crazy, but I think I've connected with him; I don't normally do so though. So, I think I'm going to hold onto our friend ship dearly. It's nice…_

_**In the cold silence of space a Republic Cruiser enters the outer rim of space. Behind it several vulcher droids are closely engaging in an offensive maneuver. Republic star fighters are seen exiting the cruiser to rid of the vulcher droids. After only two minutes of fighting a Separatist cruiser exits hyper space and engages in attack towards the Republic ships. Plenty more vulcher droids are dispatched and boarding ships are launched from the unexpected enemy. As they plunge into the bay of the Republic ship many forces are sent to dispatch the droids as they come. They didn't suspect a second wave of boarding crafts to be coming towards them penetrating the ship in random sections. With their forces already divided the Republic community is forced to spread their men thinly across the ship. Once the deed was done the Separatist cruiser fled the scene leaving their forces to wipe out the inhabitants of the Republic cruiser…**_

**Inside the Republic cruiser**

"General Sir! The enemy ship has left, but we're still under heavy attack! What's our plan of action Sir?"

The General's eyes held traces of worry and determination. He activated his light saber and a blue light flooded the room. "Hold the bridge as long as you can, I'll be back as soon as possible!" With that he left the room.

As the general fled down corridors that seemed never ending, slicing down droids as they came he met up with his old friend. He could see his concentration in the way he held his saber and the way he looked upon the battle field. "Anakin, how's it coming along here?"

He grimaced at the slight distraction, anger and frustration flooding his dark eyes. "It's… coming… along!" He leapt to slice through the remaining droids in the corridor. The turned to face his master with slight satisfaction tinged in between his facial features. "Don't you have a bridge to defend?"

"Not anymore…" He placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "It's up to you; I have to check on a prisoner in our ship. And do try to stay alive…"

Anakin shrugged and smiled. "That's what I'm good at master… and you can count on me." He turned and ran towards the bridge light saber in hand.

The general returned to his solemn expression and rushed towards the prisoner he had let so freely wander the ship. Whether he should have let her do so or not couldn't be determined now. He had to find her before someone or something else did first.

The general found the remains of several droids that had been torn apart, but no light saber marks, nor blaster. He could smell a heavy metallic odor that seemed to loom over in the air. He found the door to the room his prisoner lived in broken in. Sparks were flying were the circuits and wires once were attached. The further he walked into the room the more distinct the metallic odor was. It was an iron smell, no hot iron's smell, and as he turned a corner from the shelf the still remained in the room he found the source. He saw a limp pale body with several light saber burns across the body. There was one cut in particular across the chest that would cause breathing to be difficult. He made out the strained gasps for air then realized it was his prisoner. She had been defending the ship and he had accused her of bringing the Separatists here. He gazed at her unsure of what to do…

##########

The quiet room had been disturbed by a child sitting up in the cot. Her arms around her chest where she believed she was cut. She was gasping for air as though she hadn't breathed it for ages. When she looked around, everything was where it had been. She wasn't sure of what had happened. Her body ached, and she felt tears cold on her cheeks. When her breathing finally returned to normal she wiped them away. She was just sitting on the cot trying to make sense of things when she jumped abruptly from a knocking at the door. She turned her head to face the door. For once fear was stricken through her body as the knocking came once again. She stood up cautiously and took a metal rod from the shelf as she walked slowly towards it. She pressed herself against the cold metal wall and felt her skin crawl from the sudden chill. She readied her weapon as she pressed the button for the door to open. She had forced herself to breathe calmly even though she had wanted to breathe heavily through her fear. As the door opened her bare feet found their ground and a figure had started to walk inside.

She raised the weapon to attack when the figure suddenly turned to meet her gaze. Caught unexpected by this maneuver she froze and the figure grabbed both of her arms with his and pushed her against the wall. "Stacy, what the heck are you doing? It's me Jeck!"

Stacy had dropped the metal rod in realization of what she was about to do to her friend. Her breathing involuntarily sped up and she slowly side down the wall to the floor as Jeck cautiously let her go. He knelt down besides her to catch her whispering to herself. "It was only a dream… It was just a silly little dream." She covered her face with her hands as she struggled to recompose herself.

Jeck was hesitant on what to do but he slowly found his arm around her shoulders. He looked at the girl that was always so fearless, how she sat there… _lost_. Lost was the only word he could think of when looking at her. With his free arm he removed his helmet, and then looked at her. "Dear Stacy, what could you have dreamt that would cause to shake as violently as you are?"

Stacy looked at Jeck. She hadn't even known that she was shaking; when she looked at her hands however the evidence was clear. She just repeated, "It was only a dream."

Moments passed and Stacy finally calmed down, but when Jeck went to look at her, he found that she was calm because she had fallen asleep once again. She was leaning into his armor so he had to imagine that she wasn't really all too comfortable. Then again, she had fallen asleep. He carefully stood up laying her cautiously on the floor. He walked over to the cot and threw the blanket back towards the end of it. Jeck then walked back over gently picking her up and walked her over to the cot. When he placed her down he covered her and knelt be the side of it. He looked at her calm sleeping face, and an overpowering urge to brush some of her hair out of her face overwhelmed him. His finger tips were barely brushing her face, when he saw her eye lashes begin to flutter. This allowed enough distraction for him to lightly brush her face, only to pull away when she shifted in her slumber. He hesitantly looked away and forced his legs to walk out of her room._ If this is attachment then it's no wonder why the Jedi forbid it…_ He paused at the door, put his helmet on and walked out.

##########

**On the bridge**

"Sir we're picking something up on our scanners…"

Obi Wan turned to face the trooper. "Has it been identified?"

Another trooper that works alongside his brother reading scanners spoke. "It's unknown… We've scanned and rechecked… It's identified as… nothing."

As though from nowhere, a voice fills the ears of the men in the room. "Are you sure you two are reading those scanners correctly then?"

"It's nice to see you Commander. I was just about to ask that." Obi Wan slightly nodded his head in acknowledgement in his Commander's presence.

"You too general. There was ruckus in the northern hanger; I had to check up on it."

"General, Commander, with all due respect, with as many times as we've tried to identify it before we alerted you, there has been no success."

The commander walked over to the two to read the scanner himself to double check, and recheck. "They're right…" he muttered. "What are both of your names?"

They both stood in attention. The one with a yellow stripe following the edge of his visor spoke first. "Sir, I'm Radar." Then the one with a small blue six pointed painted star on his breast plate spoke. "And I'm Basir."

"Good work Radar, Basir, but I do think you've just discovered enemy ships."

Obi Wan stepped forward. "Are you sure Cody?"

"No sir I'm not, but we should be prepared… Don't you think sir?"

He nodded his head which was all Cody needed to take it upon himself to organize some men to be ready for any incoming attacks.

###########

**Back in Stacy's room**

Stacy heard the announcement of possible attack on the over comm. but sighed and went back to work. It was just yet another bit of action that she'd have to sit out cleaning the ship, and shaking her fist to the droids. Though she could partake as nurse and help heal the men. They may have been cloned, but she knew that they were only men. She started dusting some of the items off the self, when she heard a rustle behind her. She held completely still. She put the spare part back on the metal shelf with a soft clank.

Stacy turned slowly to try and identify the rustle. She found a nice long piece of scrap metal, sharp and thin. Stacy walked behind the shelf, and watched as the light that she forgot to change shuttered and went out, darkening her destination. She closed her eyes and listened. She swore she could hear the beating of a heart, and the forced hush of breathing. She made her way closer further into the darkness, and heard a scrap on the floor indicating that they're trying to get away. She heard a hum, or a whine. It was hard to tell what it was, but just as soon as it came, so did an explosion that rocked the entire ship. While she was off guard something flew out at her without warning. It crushed her to the floor. Her throat was grabbed and she found material over her face, and one arm trying to free her neck from the death grip, and one reaching out for help.

############

**On the bridge**

"What in the blazes was that? Give me a status report!" Obi Wan struggled to his feet.

Many men rushed back to their stations after they were knocked away.

"Sir primary engines are good!"

"Fuel levels are good!"

"Primary controls are good!"

"Sir the explosion took place in the north eastern corridor of the ship only minor damage!"

It took Obi Wan to absorb all that he had been told. None of it made sense. It racked his mind of what could be going on. There was nothing in the north eastern corridor of the ship. The only thing there adjacent of the area that was lit saying was hit was… storage area 913…

**To be continued!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

One of these chapters are very much so due. Time to show who is who, and why. and also Stacy has been being strangled for an aweful long time... :\ sorry Stacy... but here it is :)  
Disclaimer: need I say more? I do not own star wars!

#######################

Chronicles of a Force Sensitive Child chapter 15

Stacy felt like she was underwater looking through murky waters with black haze everywhere. The muffled thudding of droids nearing down the hallway became louder and louder, but still muffled. Flashes of broken ship rushed by her eyes, with the sparks making her eyes shimmer. She saw men crying out, some in pain, some pained for others. She felt a burning feeling around her neck. She felt it and was hot, and she all of a sudden couldn't breathe. Falling to her knees she coughed for air, but failing, getting desperate, her fist was pounding the ground.

The sound rushed back to her ears, and the darkness of the material over her face finally started to register in her brain. _I- I- must've blacked out… Get off me! …please…_ Without meaning to, her self-preservation instincts kicked in. She found the neck of the creature that was trying to strangle her, used her free hand to grab onto the wrist, and then pulled her legs over the person. She wrappedthem around its neck and pushed them to the ground sitting herself up. The fabric fell free from her face as her grip tightened, and once she saw who it was she was disgusted. Asajj Ventress, and her look of fear. Stacy made a revolted face, cringed and punched her square in the nose. This had delayed Asajj long enough for Stacy to stand and grab her weapon. She stumbled when the blood finally rushed back to her head dizzying her when she stood to fight.

When Asajj stood she looked Stacy in the eyes, and before she could react there was a light saber burning into her chest. Stacy had just caught it using the force, and her metal rod sticking through Ventress's left shoulder. When they pulled away Asajj took a run for it. Stacy was about to pursue when she felt several things hitting the surface of the ship.

#############

No one noticed when a small ship made way for the Separatist cruiser when boarding ships penetrated the Republic ship. Droids swarmed the ship, and their forces just barely were holding out. Many tried, many failed…

_Rollers incoming from behind!_

_Look out, Look out!_

_Ahhhh!_

_Man down, Man down!_

_Fire in the hole!_

_Regroup, we need to regroup!_

_Sergeant!_

_We have to- ARG!_

_Digs!_

The sound of blasters rang through the corridors, and overheated metal along with blood. They echoed down to Stacy's courters. The calls of dying men reawakened old memories, and before she could hold back, she was killing off droids like a savage. Any sharp object was enough to do the job, and blaster still intact was like a ray of sunshine against her flesh. Eventually she was consumed by her thoughts. Once the droids by her were all killed off she staggered back to her room, leaned up against the wall and collapsed.

###########

_**Metal clashed, and voices rang out. She was cold, and being engulfed by the mud of the swamps, barely being supported by the roots of the trees. She glanced behind her for a second, her pursuer still hot on her trail. Leaping over roots, keeping from being suctioned into the ground beneath her feet she kept light. With only an iron blade to protect her, she began to pick up the pace. Stacy felt a dagger skin her arm.**_

"_**I must reach… The rendezvous point… ASAP!" She panted the whole way, then just as the end was in sight she once again glanced behind her, this time tripping over a root.**_

_**She barely managed to twist her way face up before she fell in the mud, but was completely still. Off in the distance she heard her pursuer groan as he breathed his last. Completely alert, but completely vulnerable, she reached for the dagger in her boot. She struggled to reach it and heard footsteps growing closer, and closer. Just as she reached it the person was upon her, she went for the offensive, however they blocked and rendered her helpless.**_

"_**Arg! Just kill me and get it over with then!" Her vision was blurred as the person's face hovered over her. She slowly put him in focus and saw the face. "Cory?"**_

**"_Well hi to you too…"_**

#############

Stacy barely managed to force her eyes open. She met the stare of Kenobi looming over her. She shifted her gaze, only slightly, and met a fiercesome red glow of several. All she could do was point when an assassin droid erupted from the shadows, just as Kenobi engaged in battle the haze shrouded her once again.

He looked over at bloody heap of a person and cried out, "Stacy!"

#############

"_**Stacy… Don't you look lovely there lying in the mud, all on your own…? Whatever shall you do?"**_

"_**Oh do shut up Cory and get me out of this will you already?" She smiled slyly.**_

"_**Anything you ask…" He reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.**_

##############

Stacy shot up, and it took every inch of her self control to try and keep from screaming, instead small wheezing came out. All she heard were voices over and over again, pressing down on her like gravity. All the same, all saying the same, these voices were everywhere. She saw nothing other than a bright white light everywhere she turned.

_Lay back down._

_Miss you should lay down._

_She's awake get her down._

_Is she going into shock?_

_Hand me that syringe._

_Miss you'll be fine._

_Miss I really need you to lay down._

_Don't fight the medicine Miss, just don't fight it._

Then silence…

##############

"_**Cory, Stacy… How nice of you two to finally to join us at the rendezvous." He looked at the both of them."Cory, get in line. Stacy, you know where you need to go."**_

"_**Yes sir." Cory stepped in line.**_

"_**Sir, with all due respect, this task isn't suitable for my ranking, and technically this is your-"**_

"_**Cut the chatter Despondecy, and get up there and take your punishment… Now…"**_

"_**Yes Sir General Druid, right away Sir…" She took her place in front of the men, to lead them, to guide them, to take them to their slaughter. This was their last night, and it was she who had to lead them, while the General tottered off to the camp, his nice safe, and well furnished camp.**_

_**She scrunched up her nose, drew her iron sword, and marched them forward. Her eye caught Cory's; he gave a nod followed by a smile. She returned the gesture, and walked with her men towards the field where they will die.**_

###############

"Cory!" Stacy sat up. When she looked around she spotted a droid with a tray of medical supplies, but when she turned to her left, she saw a clone medical officer. When she looked up she saw the next most familiar face that she knew. "Jeck…?"

He forced a smile, and then went back to bandaging her arm. He knew by her burning gaze that she could tell that something was wrong. He sighed, "It isn't the first time you called out a name," Jeck looked at her, "But you don't seem to answer me when I ask you who they are." He put the extra bandaging on the tray and looked lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly looked at her with a sad, confused, angry expression. "Do you not trust me Stacy; even after all we've been through?"

"… Oh Jeck… I- I-… I didn't know that's how you- you felt…" Stacy ashamed looked the other direction. "I could tell you… but you would think differently of me if I did."

He knelt down at her bedside and tried to get a look at her face, "That's what is supposed to happen when you get to know someone. You look at them differently, you treat them differently, and you know them for who and what they really are." He stood up and was about ready to walk away, "If you don't wish to tell me, then alright… I won't pry anymore," and he started to walk away.

He felt something brush his arm, when he looked down it was Stacy trying to keep him from leaving. "No Jeck… It isn't that I do not wish to tell you, it's that I'm afraid that I don't have the courage to tell you…" She looked down.

Jeck sat down next to her, and looked at her honestly, "You can tell me whatever you need to and you shouldn't be afraid to do so…"

Smiling she looked at him, "They teach you this on your home world Kamino?"

He laughed slightly, "No, just some things you tend to pick up on out in the field."

"Oh," she said, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to begin to tell you… doctors orders right?"

"For sure…" He grinned

"Well… I guess it all started when I was young… I forgot my exact age, but that isn't of any importance. It was raining, and all of the green fields were getting swamped, it was after all the rainy season. I was trying to run away from home barefoot in a dirt road…"

_**The girl ran and ran with all her might, but still never felt far enough away from her home. She did everything to try and keep up with the sun ahead, but the dark clouds followed her where ever she went. There was no escape. Then finally looking up at the sky, she tripped and landed almost face down into the mud. Sobbing and soaked she took a good long look at herself in the puddle in front of her. She was frozen, and angry. She wanted the whole world to feel her pain, but she suffered in silence. When she finally had enough as she knelt down with her fists in the mud she took a handful of it and threw it at the reflection. Standing then stumbling back she felt someone behind her. When she wiped around she saw a boy slightly older than her smirking at her. She stood back and began to glare. "And just what is it that you find so amusing here?" She snapped trying to wipe a tear from her eye.**_

_**The boy just smiled, and started to turn and walk away.**_

"_**Oy, I'm talking to you boy! And you will answer my question!" She grabbed his arm to keep him from walking any further.**_

_**He merely stopped and glanced over his shoulder, peering with his neon green eyes. "You most certainly aren't like the other girls in this village are you?"**_

_**Profoundly she shifted her weight and pulled her head to the right. "What is that supposed to mean?"**_

_**Grinning he simply stated, "One day you will be mine…" and walked away leaving a confused girl standing in the rain.**_

Jeck looked down curiously. "Was this boy Cory then?"

Stacy nodded. "But…" she started up again, "There is more. There… was a war… much worse than this one. Man against man, brutally slaughtering one another without a second thought, heavy iron blade in hand… to resist the fight would mean instant death. Their tactics no matter what was said was just charge and kill. I was the only female warrior due to my 'disobedient' and 'disorderly conduct' and even my knowledge in how to fight. To fight in the war that we should've lost and lead one hundred men to their certain deaths was my penalty…"

_**She gave the signal to charge forward, Cory among them. The shouts and cries of men carried for miles, even mothers worrying for their sons could hear their boys. They fought brutally for half an hour, and the fight was at a stage where it should be ending. Only the best were still alive. After Stacy dispatched the man in front of her, she glanced behind her and noticed that a man had tried to make one last act to redeem his honor by stabbing Cory in the back. She ran as fast as she could and even shouted out his name, but by time he turned the knife was driven through his stomach. Stacy grabbed the man's head and slit his throat ensuring his death. Dropping her sword then catching Cory as he fell over, they sat down, and she laid Cory's head in her lap.**_

"…_**Cory?"**_

_**Coughing up violet blood he answered her, "…Yeah…?"**_

"_**I'm sorry…" she tried to hold back some tears. "I really am…"**_

_**He reached up and caressed her cheek, "It's alright… It wasn't your… fault."**_

"_**Anything I can do for you Cory?"**_

"_**You… should leave…"**_

"_**What?" she was bothered, "Leave… Why would I leave my only friend… my best friend?"**_

_**He was only slightly amused, "You still have Zane, he's good…"**_

"_**Cory… Zane is my brother, he doesn't count…"**_

"_**Oh…" He started to try sitting up. Stacy quickly tried to protest against this but was hushed when he kissed her softly.**_

"… _**Why?"**_

_**He smiled through his pain, "When I met you when we were young… I knew I would love you… But you could never love me back…"**_

"_**I could learn… don't die…"**_

_**He leaned his head on her shoulder, "No… I won't have you pretending to love a man you don't… and I'd rather die here, than at the hand of Druid… And you know he will just kill me… If I show my face around the village…" He coughed some more and saw a shadow walking up to them through the fog. "You should leave me now… go."**_

_**She knew that trying to argue was futile, so she ran with tears blurring her path, she never even as much glanced back…**_

Jeck saw a tear run down her pale cheek. How much he wanted to catch it, but he was at a loss of what to do. "I'm so sorry Stacy…"

"Don't be… I'd be just another run down alien on that planet if it weren't for that war… Granted it took three more years for it to finally end. Cory did not die in vain. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here helping you guys now. War is all I know. So this is really the only way I'm useful in this world." She forced a smile.

Jeck looked down, "… You should rest Stacy… You're still badly beaten…" He got up to leave, "Good night Stacy…"

"And you Jeck…" She watched as the door opened then closed before she allowed the tears to run.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so so so so so sorry everyone I dedicated today for nothing but writing, so I'm going to shut up do the disclaimer and get started on the next chapter.**

**ALSO THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THE STORY, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU VOTE! SO PLEASE! VOTE NOW! THE FATE OF MY STORY IS IN YOUR HANDS!**

**Disclaimer: Gosh I didn't miss these, I don't own star wars! :P**

**

* * *

**

Entry log no. 2

_It's been five days, more or less, and they've finally let me leave the medical bay. I've noticed that the men on this ship look at me differently… No longer with a deep hatred for some, some sympathetic, few pointed to me and told their comrades that I was their friend in a very proud tone. I've been baffled for a day and a half. I've been fixing up the engines, medical droids, and even those darn astro droids. Anakin Skywaker even asked me nicely to clean up "R2.D2" for him. I guess he's a special bot then… Oh well…_

Stacy looked at the door from her entry log journal. There was a soft knock at the door. Slowly she sat up from her cot, put the pen down and walked silently to the door. She breathed in and pulled the door open slightly (she had replaced the automated door with a manual one as it was much easier to fix in the little time that she has each day.) She was looking down and she saw the boots of a clone trooper. She looked up the armor carefully. Helmet tucked neatly under his arm, blue markings all the up and around his faceplate to the helm. She met his face, many would've thought that this was very pointless saying how they all look exactly alike, but first impressions are very important and so far she wasn't sure of what she saw here. Dark eyes, solemn face, and bleach blonde buzz cut hair. "…You're not one to relax much are you, and you rather like training… don't you?"

He smirked a little. "They weren't kidding… You really can see past someone… I'm Captain Rex. We've seen each other once, but haven't been formally introduced." He held out a hand for her to shake, but she didn't notice it hanging in the air at all.

"You came back with Skywalker just the other day when he told me that his droid was higher priority than his ship!"

He hung his head slightly lowering his hand then looked back up at her again. "Yes Ma'am his priorities can be a little confusing at times."

She grinned, acknowledging all of the differences that were most stand out to her. "Your voice is even a little rougher… Captain, I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly. What do you need, anything at all?"

"Well…" He started. "I need you to come with me actually… It is of upmost concern."

"Oh…" Stacy looked around her room. "I'll just get my tool belt then…"

Rex gently grabbed her arm. "No ma'am. Just you, that's all we need, not your tools or mechanical skills. We have men available for that at the moment."

"…Rookies in training?"

"Something like that." He said dismissing the topic.

Rex guided her lightly by the arm that was still wrapped in gauze. She followed him along making plenty of mental notes about the ship. She was so distracted that she hadn't noticed that they were walking into the medical wing.

"Captain?" She started. "What are we doing here?"

He led her around a corner. "Please, call me Rex." He nodded when he saw the man he wanted to see. "And also… you've been ignoring your appointments."

"More specifically, all of them since you've been discharged from the care of the ward." The other clone had stated flatly walking up while checking things over on his computer pad.

"Jeck…! I suppose you want to submerge me in that… fluid?" Stacy winced.

Both men sighed. Jeck had specifically asked for Captain Rex to escort her to the bacta tanks to try and ensure her recovery was a complete success. He had even scheduled them around her days.

"It's just a bacta bath, it's harmless, I promise. You can't get better in time for your meeting with the Jedi council without it." Jeck insisted. "How can you even stand the whole in your shoulder? You're finally well enough to go in the tank, yet you refuse treatment. Why?"

Stacy stood there, silent. Her shoulder did have a low deep throbbing pain. But she had learned how to handle the pain. How she had longed to rub the ache away, but she knew that with all the bruising not only would it be painful, it actually made the bacta tank seem inevitable.

Jeck's hand began to quiver and the stylus vibrated with his body, till he erupted. "You've been doing this to me ever since you left the ward! You're always silent, you're always denying treatment! What do you want?"

As he took a step forward Rex caught him by the shoulder and gave him a stern, "At ease brother." The commotion brought some on lookers and silence in the room. Disliking the awkward tension in the room Rex decided to try and intervene. "Alright everyone, this isn't a show, you've all got business to attend to I'm sure!" Once the group of bystanders drifted away Rex lowered his voice so it could just be heard by the three of them. "Listen I have no idea what this is about but whatever it is needs to stop. Stacy you have a week before you're presented before the Jedi council. Jeck you have a week to heal her. Right now I don't care if you're both friends or not, as long as you get patched up, and you do the patchwork." He said pointing to each of them.

Jeck did all he could to recompose himself. "Yes sir…" He uttered just before Rex walked away.

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes. Stacy glanced up, then at the bacta tank. Pulling her shoulders back she walked towards the tank while peeling off her shirt. "C'mon Jeck let's get this done and over with already."

"Wha… What are you doing?" When he realized she was striping of her pants also he turned around.

"Please Jeck; it isn't like I go around commando. Besides, you're a doctor aren't you?"

"Not the point…" he stated over his shoulder.

"Oh, come on Jeck…" She rested her elbow on his shoulder. "I was bound to end up in my underwear eventually. It was inevitable. Ha ha!"

Jeck felt the blood slowly rising to his face. "L- Let's get you in the blasted tank already."

**At the bridge**

"I don't get it master, why do we have to stay on Master Obi Wan's ship? Aren't normally off on a mission by now?" A small Padawan complained while crossing her arms.

"Well Snips… It isn't because I like it, more so it's because we have to." Anakin explained while leaning against the wall just outside of a door. He began to grow impatient tapping his hand against his leg. "Geez what could be taking Obi Wan so long? I thought the meeting was supposed to be over an hour ago."

"Master, what's the meeting about again?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Ahsoka?" He sighed. "Obi Wan and the Jedi council are debating the terms on our guest becoming a temporary Jedi. They've never done this before, but being so short handed as we are, and her enthusiasm in the lack of separatists… We're considering it. Until the war is over that is."

She put her finger on her chin, and then she finally understood. "Oh, so we're staying on the ship for the time being to make sure she doesn't sabotage, escape, or feed info to the Seps right?"

"Now she gets it…" he mumbled under his breath.

Just then the door open and Obi Wan walked out stroking his beard. Ahsoka stepped in to ask what was going to happen. "So is she our prisoner, or am I going to have to call her master?"

He stood there before acknowledging the fact that she had even spoke. "Well, the option is up to her now. But it has to be before the entire Jedi council. Otherwise, her oath to the Jedi code for the duration of this war will be pointless. To be quite honest though, this entire ordeal seems rather odd… But we are on the verge of desperate, and she's a very valuable asset. Who knows, maybe she'll change our futures…" Then with that he walked away, with a troubled look in his eyes.

"Master Obi Wan! Where are you going?"

"For now Anakin… To meditate."

* * *

_**REMEMBER TO TAKE THE POLL! **_**AND PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW EVEN IF IT'S TO YELL AT ME FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING AND I KNOW THAT THIS IS REALLY SHORT, BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ALL MY PLANS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I IMPROVISED! :D and also in two chapters time, I would like to do something fun, I might do this more often depending on how this one turns out. If you would like, I will put one of _YOUR _Star Wars The Clone Wars OC in one chapter to have an adventurous mission with my own OC Stacy and who knows, maybe one of our favorite troopers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OKAY! **

So sorry this took so long to come out! But I tried I really really did, school just needs to go and crawl in a hole! lol But um yes that is no excuse lol and I'm going to be trying real hard to make it up to you guys. I've managed to work out the enfuriating kinks in this story so it's finally going the direction I want it to go! Lets hope it was all worth it.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STARWARS! Just this little pencil that I use to write this with lol! OH NO WAIT! I THINK THE BANK OWNS IT! DARNNIT! ;)

**

* * *

**

Entry log no. 3

_I think spending time here with the republic is corrupting me. They expect me to fight their battles with them… We'd be friends, and they'd owe me a favor… Is that really worth it though? I know what path they're going down. If I stay any longer, my mission will have been a failure, and I will have brought him shame. I cannot do that to him. I must remain loyal at all costs, complete my mission at all costs, and annihilate any who get in my way… at all costs…_

Stacy stared down at her words. Her hand quivered the slightest bit and she dropped her stylus. Her eyes jumped back and forth from the words "annihilate… at all costs…" She dropped the computer finally on her desk and stared up at the ceiling. _Time in the bacta tank gave me a chance to think… I cleared my mind… but it feels more clouded than ever. I know what I must do… but how?_

She grabbed her pack and flipped put the light, it was time for her mission. She walked down the corridor with her hands behind her head. Some of the clones that she knew tried saying hi, but she was lost far too deep in thought. Her eyes remained blank and she bit her lip thinking on how she'd pull this one off. She turned a corner into the hanger and put on her best lying face.

"Hey guys; and, um, kid? How goes things? I'm all packed and ready to go just like you asked… now… what are we doing on Coruscant again? We could save time you know, and just get what we need done now so we don't have to keep coming back." She looked at them staring at her. She shrugged, "just a suggestion."

"And for the record I'm not a kid, I'm a Padawan learner of Master Skywalker, and my name is Ahsoka Tano!" she glared.

Anakin scolded her and Stacy simply shrugged her shoulder and gave a huge smile back. "Sure, whatever you say Akosha!"

"Akosha? I said my name was Ah-So-Ka!"

"Yes, that's what I said. Don't you ever look at your name backwards child?"

"Anyways," Obi wan intervened, "We really must be going now. Commander, are we ready?"

Cody stood at attention, "Yes sir! All that is left is for us to board and take off sir."

"Excellent work Cody." He turned his attention to Anakin now. "Get you and your Padawan on the ship, I need to talk to Stacy here…"

"Yes Master," he bowed slightly and as did Ahsoka after a glance from Anakin. "Let's go Snips." Ahsoka got one last glare in on Stacy before boarding.

"Are you alright Stacy? That face may fool many, but that doesn't hide what's going on in your mind."

She was blank for a moment then gave an enthusiastic laugh. "I'm fine Kenobi! Don't you worry your Jedi powers on me! Okay?" She slapped him playfully on the shoulder and boarded the ship.

Obi wan waited for her to be out of earshot before calling Captain Rex over. "I want you to keep a close eye on her… I know she's taken a slight liking to you so she shouldn't give you much trouble."

"That's comforting… I'll do my best sir!" He saluted and boarded the ship as well with Kenobi right behind him.

The journey to the surface was short but Stacy had enough time to plot, at least she hoped. They got off the ship and were escorted to one of the many tall buildings on the planet. Then again everything was one grey city with blue skies. They were led into a hotel and they each had their own rooms. Funny… Can't we just bunk on the ship? Why are we even here longer than a day? I should leave…

"Stacy!" She snapped around and found Rex. "Some of the boys and I are going to grab a bite to eat. I know you haven't eaten all day, would you like to come along?"

She smirked. It was odd seeing Rex out of his armor but she nodded her head saying he would. They were about to leave when Ahsoka came running up from behind. "Wait! May I come too?"

Stacy smiled warmly at the Padawan learner. "Yeh ereht Akosha!"

Ahsoka frowned at this, and then she remembered what Stacy had said back on the ship. "Why do you talk backwards? Wouldn't it be easier to just say 'Hey there Ahsoka?"

"Not really, that the official language of my people actually…"

Rex smirked, "Yeah you can come along kid!"

"Sweet!" As she caught up and walked besides them.

They entered a bar and grill not far from the hotel, in fact they merely needed a small transport as it was across the way. The stench of alcohol and various other things burned her nose, but the place wasn't that bad. There were five and they all sat by the counter. Stacy sat by Ahsoka, Ahsoka by Rex, Rex by Cody and right there on the end was Deck… They actually were having a lot of fun, and Stacy didn't let Deck annoy her to death! Everything was fine until night settled in and the clubbers came along. They quieted down their laughter and became much calmer. They paid their bill and was about to leave when a drunk man had approached them trying to start trouble.

"Miss, miss! HA! That man over, there," he said pointing and swaying. "Him there in the blue, that Twi'lek thing ha ha ha ha! He says that your head tails are quite attractive and wants a date. Heh, of course I wouldn't mind seeing you myself…" He put a finger on Ahsoka's chin and winked.

Stacy was about to take care of the man and help the stunned Togruta, but to her surprise Rex had stepped in front of her. "Listen sir, I can tell you've had some to drink tonight, but I'm going to have to ask you to please step away. You're making her rather uncomfortable."

"And who are you?" He hiccupped. "Her boyfriend? HA, don't make me laugh!"

I almost fell over when I saw a slight blush run across his cheeks, but he still stayed firm. "Sir I'm going to ask you once- Oomph!" Rex had been impacted in the jaw with the man's fist. Before the two other men had time to react Stacy had grabbed both of the man's wrists pulled them behind his back, kicked one of the backs of his knee and grabbed his neck after she freed a hand slamming his head on the counter. Ahsoka had checked on Rex after he fell and hit the floor.

"Now then SIR, I'm going to ask, no rather TELL you to back…" she leaned in to whisper, "…off… Are we understood?"

"Y- Y- Yes ma'am…" He whimpered as she roughly let him go.

Stacy left five credits on the counter for the keeper's troubles and she helped Rex up to his feet. As they were walking out Stacy giggled. "I didn't think a right hook would knock you down so quickly Rex!"

"Ha- Ha… I let my guard down that's all." He defended himself, and Cody merely chuckled and Deck tried to hide a smirk. Ahsoka merely smiled. _Oh dear lord… it isn't an unknown circle is it?_

They entered the hotel room and one by one they parted ways, even Ahsoka who lingered longer than she could have left. Stacy and Rex were right next door so Rex opened his door and Stacy followed. He was confused for a moment but it didn't keep him worried at all when she exited the powder room with a first aid kit. Stacy set the supplies out on a table and playfully pushed him to sit him down on the bed.

"For someone who hates being treated medically, you know a lot of it yourself. Why refuse if you know it helps?"

"Stop talking, you'll rip that cut on your lip open after in scabbed over! And… Yeah I know I don't like to cooperate with the medics… Back on my own planet, without knowing essentials to the human body, whether they are basic or complex, you were as good as dead. No one there cares much for other people." She started cleaning the cut on his lip, and he winced at the heavy sting. "Of course… Then there are rebels like me!" She laughed.

"A rebel… Is that why you were found by the separatists?"

Stacy was silent and she was looking rather depressed. She cleaned up after placing a small bandage on the flesh just below the lip. Then she cracked an icepack and gave in to him. "Here… this'll keep the swelling down."

"You don't have to keep secrets you know… You can trust us."

"It's complicated Rex…" She gave a weak smile up at him. "I'd be more than willing to tell you when it's all over though…" Then with that she left.

When Stacy got to her room she closed the door and leaned against it. She let out a long sigh and slid to the floor._ I can't do this… I can't hurt them… they've become friends to me, and much quicker than I thought would even be possible. But I can't let him down… I'd never be forgiven I'm sure…_

_

* * *

_

Alright so this story is a bit short... Okay a lot short but it was really a filler chapter that let me get things going again. I did this for you guys okay! But now I'm going to do something else for you guys that would help me A LOT... so I'll come out and ask it! And you can tell me by a PM or if for what ever reason in the review I honestly don't mind either one. Now the thing I'm going to ask you, since I cannot spend my time thinking up of a lot of adventures (as that's what the future chapers are going to be)(lost and lots of them too) because I have to leave some of my brain open for thinking for a song for school. So YOU LUCKY DUSCKS! *quackquack* Can now be a part of the story! I will try to get to as many people as I can (and at least that have stayed following me for a while! You gys are awesoem btw) But I might have to make a few changes to allow it to fit on the tracks of my storline! So Thanks And I Look Forward To Seeing Your Ideas!


End file.
